Día y Noche
by DarknessHikari
Summary: El Sunmo del Día y el de la Noche, viven enfrentados a pesar de tener la misma meta: mantener la paz. Todo ha sido así desde hace generaciones, pero el amor entre dos personas que deberían odiarse, cambiará todo eso.
1. Amanecer

**Este es mi nuevo fic. "Tú has sido mi vida" sigue en marcha. Espero que os guste, porque a mí si que me ha gustado.**

Desde tiempos inmemoriales, día y noche, se enfrentan en una batalla que nunca termina, que no tiene ganador. Pocos saben de la existencia de tal batalla, llamada Guolla, pero nadie se atreve tampoco a hablar de ella en presencia de alguien, porque ese alguien puede ser del Sunmo del Día, o el de la Noche. Sunmo, es el nombre que se le da a cada uno de los equipos que luchan por proteger algo tan sagrado como la paz, y a pesar de tener el mismo objetivo, su rivalidad es notable. Algunas personas deciden cambiar de bando, y de esa forma se convierten en traidores del Sunmo que han abandonado para toda la vida.

La figura de una chica vestida con un vestido negro y corto y con unas sabrinas del mismo color pasó rápidamente por debajo de un farola que apenas la alumbró unos escasos segundos. Estaba a punto de amanecer, y tenía prohibido encontrarse en la calle cuando saliera el Sol, se retrasaba, y todo por culpa de un ataque sorpresa de las gárgolas que atacaban sin cesar la Tierra. En ese momento, le pasó lo peor que le podía pasar en ese momento. Un brazo se cruzó en frente de ella, y la hizo parar. Miró a la persona que la había parado y el miedo la inundó.

-Cuando el Sol sale, es nuestro turno... – dijo el llamado Ken – No tienes derecho a estar aquí, debería destruirte Hikari... – el chico formó en su mano derecha una llama de fuego azul. La miró, y después, justo en el momento en el que le devolvió la mirada a la morena, cerró su mano y el fuego se apagó – Pero por respeto a tu hermano no lo haré...

-No menciones a ese traidor – dijo apresuradamente la chica al mismo tiempo que retrocedía unos pasos.

Ken le dedicó una sonrisa exactamente igual a la de un maniático, haciendo que Kari se estremeciera nada más verla.

-Tienes razón... tu hermano ya no pertenece al Sunmo de la Noche, ahora pertenece al del Día, por lo que no le importará que acabe con la pequeña y preciosa Yagami... – se acercó peligrosamente a ella y acarició su rostro con la parte de fuera de la mano, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos al notar el frío tacto de su mano.

-¡No te acerques a ella, Ichijoji! – una flecha de fuego se clavó junto a uno de los pies del chico, haciendo que este, asustado, se diera la vuelta para ver a Yolei, otra de las personas del Sunmo de la Noche. Vestía sus pantalones cortos negros, una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, y, cómo no, su arco.

Aprovechando el despiste del chico, Kari huyó hacia la casa de madera donde vivían y en la entrada leyó la frase de todos los días: _"Hay luchas, que se hacen por amor..."_ Ella era la única que no sabía el significado de la frase, aunque, según se le escapó un día a Mimí, es la razón de esta lucha interminable, conocida por algunas personas por el nombre de "Lucha del Ying y el Yang", aunque la mayoría la llamaba por su nombre, Guolla. Esperó a su amiga y, ahora salvadora, sentada en el pilar junto a la entrada de la casa tradicional japonesa. Estaba encogida, con los brazos abrazaba sus piernas y entre ellas, había metido su cabeza. Unos pasos la devolvieron al mundo real. Levantó la mirada y vio a Yolei que le tendió la mano. Ella la aceptó y se levantó.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó preocupada a la más pequeña del Sunmo de la Noche.

Kari asintió. Se dio la vuelta y caminó por encima de las piedras que formaban un pequeño camino que conducía a la puerta corredera de papel. La abrió suavemente y la sonrisa de Sora le dio la bienvenida, justo después, vio salir a Mimí del salón con un saco que llevaba dibujado un sobre color rojo. Yolei se acercó a ella para ayudarla a llevar el saco a la entrada para que el camión de la basura se lo llevara esa misma noche, cuando ellas ya no estarían en la casa. Vieron como se alejaban por el camino por el que las dos chicas habían venido, y luego volvían para cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Os ha pasado algo? – preguntó Mimí mientras seguía leyendo las cartas de los admiradores de las cuatro chicas – Nada – tiró la carta – Nada – tiró otra – Nada – volvió a tirar dentro de otro saco una carta de sobre rosa - ¡Oh!¡Cien euros! – los sacó y los guardó en una cajita de porcelana – Nada – la tiró como había hecho con las demás.

-Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa, las gárgolas han atacado el hospital infantil unos minutos antes de amanecer y... luego Ichijoji... – dijo Kari cabizbaja.

-¡Ni lo menciones! – dijo Sora sentándose junto a Mimí – Es un traidor y no merece ser mencionado por nada del mundo en esta casa...

Se sentó, y Sora, a pesar de haberse sentado hacia tan poco tiempo, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Al poco volvió, con una sonrisa en la cara, y dejó una olla con comido encima de la mesa. A la pequeña de doce años, le sorprendió bastante el cambio de humor de la pelirroja, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar. Llevaban una noche entera sin comer y corriendo de un lado para otro sin descanso, por ese motivo, el lo único que pensaban era en echarse algo a la boca rápido. Terminaron en muy poco tiempo y se fueron a dormir, como solían hacer todas las mañanas a aquellas horas. Después, por la tarde, se dedicaban a sus pasatiempos y a pasarlo bien con amigas y amigos del barrio, luego, al anochecer, comenzaba de nuevo su trabajo de guardianas.

Kari suspiró al recordar la rutina de todos los días, la que hacía desde los cinco años, cuando sus padres murieron y pasó a ser responsabilidad de Sora, que, con ocho años, se convirtió en una madre para ella.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ya – dijo Yolei intentando devolver a la pequeña al mundo real – El sueño ya está pudiendo conmigo.

Bostezó fingidamente mientras comenzaba a andar hacia su habitación esperando a que las demás la siguieran. Mimí y Sora fueron las siguientes en sucumbir al sueño, sin embargo, Kari seguía ensimismada pensando en aquella lucha que nunca entendió, y, que posiblemente, nunca entienda. Se levantó y se dirigió a su cuarto, decorado por Mimí, y que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa, un lugar con unas vistas preciosas a la ciudad de Odaiba. Se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, aunque, como era normal en un uno de agosto, el calor hacía que se tuviera que destapar para no comenzar a sudar. Pronto, cayó presa del sueño...

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Dejad reviews! Please! Me suben la moral! Los necesito para vivir!**


	2. Melodía

Una canción comenzó a sonar incesantemente mientras Kari buscaba todavía medio dormida su móvil, palpando la mesita de noche y diciendo que ya iba como si alguien fuera a contestarle. Por fin, tras quedarse dormida unas cinco veces más y haberse despertado de nuevo por el ruido del móvil, lo encontró en el suelo.

-¿Si? – dijo mirando su reloj digital y dejando todo el peso en la almohada al mismo que suspiraba.

-¿Kari? No me digas que estabas durmiendo... ¡Es la una del medio día! – escuchó como decía la voz de un chico al otro lado.

-Davis... tenemos doce años, debemos de descansar mucho. ¿No has oído nunca que mientras se duerme se crece? – contestó la chica saliendo de la cama y empezando a ponerse su camiseta rosa – Bueno, ¿para qué has llamado? ¿Para asegurarte de que estaba dormida y me despertabas?

-No, yo no sería capaz de hacerle eso a una chica tan guapa – la morena rió al escuchar las palabras del chico – Lo que yo quería era preguntarte si querrías venir conmigo al cine esta tarde... – Davis se mordió el labio inferior hasta el punto de hacerse daño - ¿Qué dices?

-¿Esta tarde? – salió de la habitación y casi se tropieza al ponerse a pensar y no mirar por donde iba – Pues... Lo siento pero esta tarde voy al centro comercial con Sakura y las demás. En serio, lo siento mucho...

-Tranquila, otro día será... – dijo Daisuke con la voz apagada – Adiós.

-Adiós – la chica colgó y entró al salón. Saludó a las chicas que, por raro que sonara, estaban allí esperando a que la pequeña despertara.

Se sentó esperando a que Sora le diera su plato de comida y cuando esta se lo dio comenzó a comer en silencio. Pudo observar como Yolei le asentía a Mimí y a la pelirroja, y estas dos se lo devolvían con cara de preocupación. Kari se asustó. Hicieron exactamente lo mismo cuando sus padres murieron y cuando le tuvieron que decir que debía dejar el colegio para comenzar a estudiar en casa, con un profesor propio. La morena miró de nuevo el plato de comida, y levantó la mirada esperando. Mimí sonrió tristemente y se hizo el pelo par atrás.

-Hemos estado pensando y... – comenzó a decir. Se aclaró la voz, dando a entender que a ella no le gustaba nada lo que iba a decir, mas bien, lo más seguro es que lo hubieran echado a suertes, como siempre – Tu... tu hermano. Tú. Hablar. Convencer. Volver... – Hikari hizo un gesto de duda, y esperó, esta vez para una aclaración, aunque ya se hacía más o menos una idea.

-Somos muy pocas, nos ganan en número – dijo esta vez Yolei.

-¿Quiénes?

-Ellos... Bueno, lo que Mimí quería decirte era que somos menos, como ya he dicho. Hemos hablado deliberadamente y hemos decidido que intentes hablar esta noche con tu hermano para que vuelva... Al menos seríamos uno más...

Kari no se lo creía. Le estaban pidiendo que hiciera algo impensable para cualquiera de los Sunmos. ¿Cómo iba a convencer a su hermano? ¿La volverían a intentar matar? Seguramente... Miró un poco desconcertada su plato de comida ya casi vacío y se levantó.

-Voy a ducharme, creo que aún estoy un poco dormida y oigo cosas raras... – dijo yendo hacia el cuarto de baño sin parar de pensar en lo que le acababan de decir sus amigas.

**En el salón...**

-Sabía que iba a actuar así... – dijo Sora recogiendo.

-Es normal, ha crecido con unas normas, e irrumpirlas será como echar por la borda todo lo que ha aprendido durante tantos años... – añadió Yolei.

Mimí miró por la ventana al escuchar unos murmullos y podo ver a las amigas de las dos más pequeñas esperando a que estas salieran para poder irse al centro comercial. La chica suspiró y corrió la cortina de color crema con delicadeza. Miró al suelo y cerró los ojos mientras de sus labios salía otro suspiro. Mantuvo sus dos manos en la cortina mientras practicaba una sonrisa creíble. Por fin, después de unos segundos, se dio la vuelta, torció la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Con una sonrisa en el rostro dijo:

-Yolei, vuestras amigas ya han llegado. Será mejor que no las hagáis esperar...

La pelilila le devolvió la sonrisa. Fue al aseo y tocó la puerta un par de veces, después escuchó un grifo cerrarse y unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de madera. Se abrió dejando ver unos ojos caramelo y un flequillo marrón claro.

-¿Qué? – dijo Kari dulcemente mientras salía haciéndose una coleta alta. Acababa de darse una ducha rápida, y se había cambiado de ropa. Ahora llevaba una camiseta de tirantes azul cielo y unos pantalones grises cortos, de una tela igual a la de los vaqueros.

-Han llegado, pero como siempre, les da vergüenza tocar la puerta porque creen que "él" sigue viviendo aquí... – dijo Miyako poniendo un poco más de énfasis en la palabra "él".

-No sé porque no queréis decir Matt... De todas formas él no es el único que se llama así, puede ser cualquiera... – añadió la pequeña con el dedo índice hacia arriba haciendo que pareciera que daba un discurso que hacen que todos acaben en el país de los sueños.

**Mientras, en el salón...**

-Estoy preocupada... – dijo Mimí sentada en una de las sillas cabizbaja y con las manos sobre su regazo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué has sentido? – preguntó Sora mientras en miedo la inundaba por completo. Y no era para menos. Mimí tenía esa especie de "don", sabía que algo malo o bueno iba a pasar y nunca se equivocaba, aunque intentaran cambiar el futuro. Todas tenían uno. Kari podía hacer que un objeto cualquiera se convirtiera en un arma para defenderse y viceversa, Yolei podía encender una flecha y su puntería era increíble, y, por último pero no por eso menos importante está Sora, capaz de sentir lo que tienen las personas en el corazón, es decir, el amor, el odio... Todo esto es algo que ni ellas mismas conseguían explicar, tan solo, sin pensarlo, lo hacían.

-Algo malo le va a pasar a Kari, será esta noche...

-¿Dónde? – preguntó Sora.

Mimí se encogió de hombros. Entonces la puerta de entrada se cerró provocando que el ruido se escuchara por toda la casa. La pelirroja suspiró. Se notaba que Yolei había cerrado la puerta...

La más mayor se levantó y apartó la cortina para poder mirar el jardín. Pudo observar a unas cuatro chicas alejarse mientras hablaban animadamente sobre chicos (mis amigas a esa edad lo hacían constantemente y me llamaban rara porque yo no lo hacía). De sus labios escapó una sonrisa al recordar que ella también lo hacía a esa edad no tan lejana.

**Kari y Yolei...**

-¿Habéis visto al hijo de mis vecinos? – preguntó Sakura dirigiéndose a todas las demás con los brazos abiertos como si fuera a darles un abrazo.

Kimiko asintió energéticamente.

-Creo que este año estrará a nuestro colegio – dijo Kimiko haciéndose la muy inteligente.

-Kimi, no digas eso que me pongo a llorar... – añadió Yolei fingiendo un puchero - ¡Nosotras damos clases en casa! – fingió llorar en el honbro de Kari que buscaba a alguien con la mirada.

-¿Dónde está Haru? – preguntó al no verla en ninguna parte.

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad, no me acordaba! Está recuperando matemáticas en agosto porque han adelantado las recuperaciones este año. Tenemos que ir al instituto a recogerla cuanto antes – dijo Sakura haciendo un gesto para que la siguieran.

Sakura, o Saku como la llamaban sus amigas, tenía la misma edad que Yolei. Era rubia, y por su espalda caían unos pocos tirabuzones. Sus ojos eran de un verde intenso y conseguían que te olvidaras de todo al verlos, ya que parecían infinitos, parecían la mismísima nada. Solía llevar una coleta baja, por la razón de que tenía mucho pelo y se le encrespaba en seguida. Sus ropas casi siempre eran grandes y le quedaban muy bien. En esos momentos llevaba una camiseta blanca como la nieve un poco ancha y unos pantalones cortos ajustados. Es muy olvidadiza.

Kimiko era de la edad de Kari, un poco más baja y de pelo negro. Su larga cabellera llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda y era ondulado. Tenía el flequillo hacia el lado por lo largo que era, al igual que Kari, y sus ojos eran azul oscuro, parecidos a la noche. Solía vestir de rosa pálido y siempre llevaba unas gafas cuadradas de montura negra que le hacían parecer una persona estudiosa siendo casi todo lo contrario.

Al fin, después de unos minutos, llegaron al gran edificio rojo, tan grande e imponente, que las cuatro chicas se sentían como hormiguitas. Kimi frunció el ceño al no ver a nadie fuera de clase y también se extrañó por el silencio al que no estaba acostumbrada en aquel lugar.

-Pero... ¿dónde está? – preguntó Kari.

-Lo siento, se me olvidaba... me ha llamado diciendo que al final las recuperaciones son en septiembre... – Saku rió nerviosamente mientras intentaba esquivar las miradas asesinas de las demás - Será mejor que vayamos a su casa...

Hikari negó silenciosamente mientras pensaba en lo increíblemente olvidadiza que podía llegar a ser su amiga a veces.

**Cuatro horas después...**

Las cinco chicas se sientan en un bar del centro comercial totalmente cansadas. Las únicas que no habían comprado nada eran Kimi y Kari, ya que no les gustaba nada. Las demás, llevaban en sus bolsas media tienda.

Aquí una pequeña descripción de Haru:

Era una chica alta, de la edad de Yolei con una peca bajo el ojo derecho. Sus ojos eran marrones, y su pelo, pelirrojo y totalmente liso, llegaba hasta sus hombros. Siempre llevaba una diadema verde kaki en el pelo.

-No puedo más... he andado más que en toda mi vida... – dijo Yolei mirando de reojo al camarero que pasaba de ellas como si nada.

Kari rió al ver a sus amigas medio dormidas en sus sillas. Entonces Sakura se levantó y cogió sus bolsas.

-Yo prefiero irme a casa a descansar... – se tapó la boca con la mano para ocultar un bostezo – Estoy muy cansada.

-Yo también me voy – añadió Haru.

-Y nosotras – dijeron las tres restantes a la vez.

Comenzaron a andar mientras en el centro comercial se escuchaba la canción de "Where girls at?" de David Guetta, y el camarero del bar, fue detrás de ellas gritándoles las ofertas que tenían ese día. Ellas se limitaron a hacer lo mismo que había hecho él: ignorarlo.


	3. La lanza

**La lanza**

-¡Increible! – exclamó Yolei en medio de la calle levantando las bolsas -. No creo que tenga tanto tiempo en el mundo como para ponerme toda esta ropa… Quizás me he pasado un poco – rió - ¡Pero qué digo! Eso es imposible, nunca se compra demasiado.

Las carretera era totalmente recta e inclinada, sin curvas, y con muy pocas casas alrededor. En pleno verano llegaba a parecer un auténtico desierto por el hecho de que las pocas personas que allí vivían, se iban a la playa a pasar aquellos tres maravillosos meses de verano que a veces se hacían muy aburridos.

Yolei y Hikari caminaban por dicha carretera, sin mirar apenas si vendría algún coche. Kari, justo detrás de la pelilila, miró durante un par de minutos la ciudad que se hallaba bajo la gran colina que crecía bajo la atenta mirada de Odaiba.

-Si tú lo dices, Yolei – Kari sonrió. Debían estar con todos los sentidos, cualquiera del Sumno del Día los podía atacar, aún más encontrándose ellas solas en medio de un lugar donde nadie podría socorrerlas si las atrapaban por algún despiste que podría acabar con sus vidas.

-No sólo lo digo yo, también lo dice Mimí – rió – Bueno, creo que ella no es un buen ejemplo – volvió a reír. Tras unos segundos bajó la mirada, y su rostro se nubló - ¿Has pensado ya en lo que vas a hacer? Me refiero a lo de esta noche, ya sabes… - la miró con cara de preocupación, ella no quería… Rectifico: ninguna del Sumno de la Noche quería que le pasara algo malo a la pequeña del grupo.

Kari se sorprendió. Yolei era directa desde siempre, pero no la había visto nunca triste, hasta fue ella la que, cuando Tai se fue, conseguió encontrar una sonrisa escondida en lo más profundo de la chica con ojos color caramelo.

-Lo voy a hacer, quiero que esta guerra acabe, que haya un ganador, que ese ganador seamos nosotros… Y, en el fondo, quiero volver a abrazar a mi hermano – bajó la mirada y después la levanto para mirar a Yolei.

-No digas nunca eso delante de Sora a no ser que vuelva a nuestro bando… Ya sabes como es, se toma esta lucha muy en serio.

Hikari asintió, y prosiguieron su camino.

**Sora y Mimí…**

-¿Crees que es buena idea que vaya ella? – preguntó Mimí entrando al salón, donde se encontraba Sora sentada en su sillón tomando un té, y dejando el suyo sobre la mesa donde hace unas horas habían comido mientras hablaban sobre el tema.

Sora bebió un poco cerrando los ojos y después los abrió lentamente. Se quedó mirando el líquido fijamente unos segundos, y justo antes de volver a beber dijo:

-No lo sé.

-¿Entonces? – Mimí se acercó a Sora – Sabes perfectamente que es muy difícil convencer a Tai para que vuelva… Ya viste su marcha: de día, dejando una carta, y sin ni siquiera despedirse de su hermana pequeña… Lo pillamos tú y yo, Kari y Yolei se despertaron por el ruido, y Tai se fue.

**Hace años…**

_Una carta que se hallaba sobre la encimera de la cocina rezaba:_

"_Adiós… Adiós a todos, me voy al Sumno del Día, con Matt y los demás"._

_Una sombra recorrió el salón y fue derecha a la puerta. Sus pasos hacían que el parqué sonara y ese incesante ruido despertó a Sora. Sobresaltada al oír ruidos a media mañana cuando todos deberían estar durmiendo, abrió la puerta de su habitación, y se encontró con Tai, vestido de blanco y con cara de sorpresa. La pelirroja preguntó:_

_-¿Qué crees que haces?_

_Mimí salió por detrás de Sora, y las pequeñas salieron de sus cuartos todavía medio dormidas. Tai bajó la mirada y en sus ojos se adivinaban claramente sus intenciones._

_-No puede ser… - Dijo Mimí – Sabía que hoy pasaría algo malo… Pero nunca esto. _

_Sora la interrumpió:_

_-Es increíble Tai, la marcha de Matt se esperaba tarde o temprano, ya que su hermano se hallaba en el otro Sumno… Pero tú… ¿Piensas abandonar a tu hermana a su suerte?_

_Kari lloraba abrazada a Yolei mientras miraba a su hermano mayor que había sido pillado in fraganti. Taichi habló:_

_-No lo entenderíais, mi marcha es para bien, no puedo estar más en este Sunmo, me voy, para no volver, más bien, no quiero volver – hubo una pausa, finalmente sentenció - ¡Os odio! - Salió corriendo por la puerta rápidamente y Sora furiosa cerró tan fuerte que casi rompe el marco._

_-¡Solo es un traidor más! ¡Cómo pude fijarme en él! ¿¡Cómo pude confiar en él! – gritaba mientras se alejaba de allí hacia la cocina para salir al jardín trasero._

_Kari, todavía sin creerse lo que había ocurrido delante de sus ojos, siguió llorando en el hombro de la pelilila._

**Presente…**

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente - dijo Sora acabándose su té – Desde entonces nuestro amor a hacia él se convirtió en puro odio. Pero sabe algo, y sigue queriendo a su hermana, de hecho, nos sigue queriendo a todas, no nos odia. No quise decir nada, pero sé que su marcha fue por alguna causa, y si conseguimos que vuelva, quizás nos la cuente.

-Sabes que antes dije que pasaría algo malo. Si fuera tú dejaría que todo siguiera como ha seguido hasta ahora, que todo siga su rumbo, o Kari quizás acabe mal.

Sora levantó la mirada y la clavó en Mimí con cara interrogante:

-¿Quizás? – preguntó.

-No hay mal que por bien no venga – Mimí sonrió para alegrar el momento y Sora le devolvió la sonrisa aún sabiendo que por dentro no estaba feliz, si no preocupada y triste a la vez.

Unos ruidos recorrieron la casa y las dos adivinaron que se trataba de Kari y Yolei que habían llegado. Miyako entró directamente a su habitación para dejar las bolsas y vestirse para otra noche más patrullando la ciudad, mientras que Hikari, con paso lento se dirigió al salón con Mimí y Sora. Nada más dio un paso para entrar y las miró fijamente mientras susurraba:

-Lo haré.

Sora y Mimí se miraron mientras Kari se iba a cambiarse también. La mayor dejó el vaso sibre la mesa, junto al de la otra que todavía seguía lleno. Con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta que segundos antes la pequeña había abierto y dijo:

-Es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse… - Se dio la vuelta para mirar a Mimí a la cara –. Esto puede cambiar vidas, puede ser para bien o para mal, pero estoy segura de que las cambiará – La otra asintió dejando salir un leve suspiro de entre sus labios, y más tarde, le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Cambiará vidas… - dijo para sí Mimí cuando Sora salió – Cambiará vidas… - dijo aún más flojo y preocupada.

Cerró la puerta justo después de apagar la luz, y se fue a hacer lo mismo que las demás.

**Varias horas más tarde…**

Kari se hallaba sola, en las calles de Odaiba, junto al ayuntamiento. Ella se paró al ver el muro de piedra gris de dos metros ante ella. Apretó sus puños. Nunca se imaginó haciendo tal cosa, pero si eso era lo que querían sus amigas... Lo haría, lo haría por ellas. Lo que nunca se imaginó fue lo que vino después...

Avanzó con paso lento hasta hallarse delante de la gran puerta y, intentando disimular su pulso acelerado y su miedo, tocó la puerta mientras miraba atrás y veía a Sora escondida a lo lejos. La puerta, con un chirrido ensordecedor se abrió lentamente, y Yamato apareció. Al ver a la chica después de tanto tiempo, puso una mueca como de asco, y le recordó:

-Tienes prohibido entrar en esta casa, lo sabes perfectamente.

-He venido a hablar con Taichi, no contigo – dijo Kari mirando el interior. Vio a su hermano, sorprendido por volver a verla, y junto a él, Ken Ichijoji con su habitual pose apoyado en la pared y mirándola fijamente mientras cerraba disimuladamente una puerta tras de él.

-Aún así tienes prohibido entrar – continuó Matt atrayendo la atención de la chica -. Será mejor que te vayas si no quieres acabar mal.

-¡No! – Kari puso la mano en la puerta con su guante negro y asomó los ojos -. Déjame hablar con él, por favor. Ya sé que incumpliría las reglas, pero por favor, déjame pasar.

Matt miró con sus ojos azules a la chica y abrió la puerta.

-Cinco minutos – dijo dejándola pasar -. Ni un minuto más, ni uno menos.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Pero Matt! ¿¡No te das cuenta! ¡Es el enemigo! – exclamó Ken incrédulo. Después, tras mirar hacía Yamato, Ken intentó disimular una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta para irse.

Tai, entró en una habitación seguido por su hermana. Cuando se hallaban ellos solos, Tai bajó la mirada y apretó fuertemente los puños. Una lágrima cayó al suelo inevitablemente. Con rapidez se dio la vuelta y la abrazó mientras le susurraba al oído:

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo… Te he echado tanto de menos…

Kari se sorprendió al recordar aquellas pabras: "_Me voy, para no volver, más bien, no quiero volver ¡Os odio!"_. Abrió los ojos como platos y correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y ternura a la vez. Tai se soltó delicadamente, y muy flojo le dijo:

-Ahora debes irte… Matt le ha hecho una señal a… ¡No!

Demasiado tarde. Una lanza pasó rápidamente junto al cuello de Hikari haciendo que empezara a sangrar y ella cayera al suelo en redondo. Ken bajó del techo y dijo satisfecho:

-Buena actuación Taichi… Ahora, solo dejemosla morir aquí mismo… Esto hará que el Sumno de la Noche nos empiece a tener miedo de verdad. Será suficiente para que se rindan… - Rió fuertemente y salió de allí. Tai solo se limitó a asentir lentamente. Después, tras comprobar que se había ido, se agachó junto a su hermana y le tomó la muñeca: seguía viva. Aunque eso solo sería por poco tiempo. La sacó al jardín por la puerta trasera y la dejó suavemente apoyada en un árbol mientras él entró a la casa de nuevo. Se encontró a Takeru y con un rápido movimiento lo sacó fuera.

-Cúrala por favor – suplicó -. Te lo pido, por favor, no dejes que muera…

-Pero… ¿quién es? ¿Y que hace aquí y herida? – Tk se revolvió el pelo y miró al mayor. Después colocó sus manos sobre la chica y las heridas fueron curándose poco a poco.

-Es mi hermana… - Susurró.

Takeru, al oír aquello, quitó rápidamente las manos de ella y Tai hizo que las volviera a colocar.

-¡No! Por favor, sigue… - dijo el moreno.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de que es el enemigo? – susurró nerviosamente.

-¿Pero no te das cuenta de que es mi hermana? – recibió como contestación.

Tk suspiró.

-Si mi hermano se enterara de esto… - dijo finalmente.

Tai se levantó y entró en la casa:

-Llevala a su casa, yo te incubriré.

A Takeru no le dio tiempo a protestar, el mayor cerró la puerta, y lo dejó allí, junto a un árbol, con una chica preciosa medio curada ya… Pero aún así se sentía solo, como muchas otras veces…

**Fin de este capitulo, espero que os haya gustado... Dejadme un review con vuestra opinión ^^)**

**No sé cuando traeré el siguiente, espero que pronto... Besos a todos y graciias por leer :3**


	4. La playa

**Este capítulo con el título que tiene me recuerda a la canción da Cali & el Dandee, La Playa... Os la recomiendo :)**

**Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

><p><span>La playa<span>

Kari despertó de sopetón en su cama, mojada por el sudor, sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Se sentía dolorida y a cada movimiento que realizaba le seguía un dolor increíble, sobretodo en el cuello. A pesar de ello, se levantó, y con paso firme se dirigió al salón. Mientras caminaba, se percató de que había una nueva estatua, un tanto pequeña en el pasillo. Al principio se sorprendió porque es imposible que lo hubieran comprado esa noche. Entonces miró el reloj.

-¡Las ocho de la tarde! – exclamó la pequeña alarmada.

Miró por toda la casa, y no vio a nadie, así que supuso que habrían salido a algún lugar sin ella. El calor hacía insoportable el hecho de estar dentro de casa con las ventanas y puertas cerradas, de modo que abrió unas cuantas y se tiró en su cama totalmente cansada. Intentó hacer memoria, pero nada, solo recuerdos confusos llegaban a su memoria y a penas recordaba el día anterior. Tirada todavía en la cama, miró la ventana, una de las pocas que se hallaban en la habitación, y observó el árbol del jardín trasero, totalmente verde. Un árbol milenario, sin duda.

Una sombra se adentró en el cuarto y la chica, alarmada, se levantó de golpe, provocando una caída al suelo por el dolor de haber realizado un movimiento tan brusco. Después levantó la mirada, perdiéndose en unos preciosos ojos azules, que en cierto modo, le resultaban vagamente familiares.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó una voz dulce a la morena.

Ella reconoció en seguida aquella indumentaria tan singular. Solo podía ser alguien del Sunmo del Día y enfadada porque había entrado a la casa sin el consentimiento de alguien del Sunmo de la Noche y rompiendo todas las reglas, cogió su pinza del pelo y la transformó en una gran espada. Ayudándose de esta se levantó del suelo y se acercó a él provocando que el chico anduviera de espaldas hasta chocar con la pared. El ojiazul palpó la pared buscando algo a lo que aferrarse para saltar hacia arriba, pero no había nada. Kari colocó la gran espada en el cuello del chico.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo ella.

Hikari intentaba no mirar esos ojos color azul cielo que hacían que todo su odio desapareciera, pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano. Parecía estar encantada por algún hechizo.

Él tragó saliva difícilmente.

-Soy yo quien te salvó anoche, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que volvería tras… -hizo una pausa tras cruzarse con los ojos de ella - Olvídalo, pareces no recordar nada – el chico hizo señal de que retirara aquel metal cortante, pero ella hizo caso omiso.

-¿Quién me salvó? – entonces recordó todo… O casi… - ¿Qué pasó después de que me trajeras aquí? – preguntó recordando como se aferraba al cuello del chico mientras él la llavaba en brazos a su hogar saltando de tejado en tejado.

-Muchas cosas… - se limitó a contestar él.

La morena le lanzó una mirada confundida y durante unos minutos estuvieron mirándose a los ojos, mientras se perdían en la mirada del otro. Entonces, el timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos y dejó a TK preparado para dar un beso. La chica soltó la espada que cayó al suelo, o más bien, a los pies del rubio que gritó y salió de su sueño volviendo a la realidad. "Beso perdido…" pensó él sin darse cuenta "¡Me estoy volviendo como mi hermano!" volvió a pensar asustándose en cierto modo.

-¿Kari? – se escuchó detrás de la puerta - ¿Va todo bien?

-¡Oh no! – la chica se puso las manos en la cabeza – Tienes que irte – dijo. Los dos se pusieron de pie sobre la cama, y la chica empujó hacia afuera haciendo que este cayera irremediablemente al suelo – Al anochecer en la playa – dijo ella cerrando la ventana y viendo como el chico asentía y de un salto subía al árbol del jardín.

La morena se dio la vuelta y se apoyó en la ventana de cristal dejándose caer lentamente sobre la cama al resbalar por el cristal totalmente limpio. Cerró los ojos y entonces pensó en el porqué le había dicho a ese chico que apenas conocía que se verían al anochecer en la playa… Quizás, quería verlo otra vez, aunque supusiera romper las reglas con las que había crecido. Hasta a ella misma lo que pensaba le parecía raro. Ella siempre había sido una chica que cumple las normas y que jamás las rompería por nada. Pero decidió que daba igual, después de todo, esa sería la última vez que se verían. Solo quería saber lo que pasó anoche, ya que su mente la confundía cada vez más.

El timbre volvió a sonar sacándola de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

-¡El timbre! – gritó sobresaltada. "¿Cómo he podido olvidarme?" pensó.

Se levantó ayudándose de su mano izquierda, con la cual se apoyó en la pared y haciendo encorvando su espalda se puso en pie sobre la cama de nuevo. Bajó, y se puso sus zapatillas de andar por casa, rosas y blancas, con el típico conejito. Anduvo rápidamente sobre el parqué que sonaba a cada paso suyo, abrió la puerta, y se encaminó hacia la puerta principal, situada justo al fondo. Cogió el manillar de la puerta y se dio cuenta de que iba en pijama, aun así, abrió la puerta.

-Hola Davis – sonrió al ver a su mejor amigo y se apoyó en la puerta. Después se dio cuenta de cómo el chico rubio de antes se despedía de ella para irse.

-Hola Hikari – él le devolvió la sonrisa y vio la ropa de la chica – No me digas que te acabas de levantar… - como respuesta recibió otra sonrisa. Le encantaban sus sonrisas…

La chica le dejó pasar y este entró al salón percatándose de la estatuilla que le llamó la atención. Se agachó y la tocó y tuvo la mala suerte de que se cayó, pero ahí estaba Hikari que con su rapidez la cogió antes de caer al suelo. Daisuke, impresionado por la rapidez recién descubierta de la chica, entró al salón donde estuvo esperando hasta que Hikari terminara de cambiarse. Cuando la chica volvió se dirigió a la cocina, justo al lado, y escuchó la televisión mientras abría el frigorífico.

-Antes he oído unos gritos, ¿ha pasado algo, Kari? – la chica se quedó quieta sin saber que responder.

-No, no eran nada… El ruido del timbre me despertó y caí de la cama, solo eso, no te preocupes – se agachó para coger algo del frigo y como Davis no podía verla, se mordió el labio esperando que el chico se creyera es gran mentira que lo único que tenía en común con la realidad era la caída de algo o alguien - ¿Quieres algo de comer? – preguntó para crear una nueva conversación.

-No, gracias – contestó él desde el salón.

Kari cogió un par de cosas y en la mesa de la cocina comenzó a cocinarse la comida, o mejor dicho, cena.

Mientras pelaba unas patatas miró el reloj. Eran las casi las nueve. Estaba a punto de anochecer y las demás no estaban en casa, y por si fuera poco, sería imposible librarse de Davis, a no ser…

-Davis, ven un momento por favor – lo llamó.

El chico, apenas terminó la morena de pronunciar esas palabras, se plantó delante de ella. Vio como le daba la espalda para cocer las patatas y como dejaba el fuego encendido para hablar con él mientras eso terminaba de cocinarse.

-¿Quieres algo? – preguntó él.

-Mira, pues… Resulta que Sora y las demás van a venir ya, y no me dejan que haya nadie en casa… - empezó a narrar – Así que debes irte ya. - El chico la miró con aire interrogante. Él no quería irse, como Kari ya sospechaba.

-¿Y si te pasa algo malo? – preguntó él para convencerla.

-Me pasará algo malo solo si ven que hay alguien en casa – contestó -. Por favor Daisuke… - puso una cara de cachorrito a la que el chico que pudo resistirse. Davis asintió y se despidió de la chica con un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido con fuerza.

La morena se hallaba de nuevo sola en casa. Cuando salió de su casa, ya vestida para la noche, el sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar tras el horizonte, así que se dio prisa. No sabía la explicación, pero tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a ver al rubio de ojos azules en los que había navegado durante unos instantes. Tras unos minutos corriendo, divisó la playa a lo lejos, y a una figura sentada sobre la arena. Al principio pensó que era él, pero al acercarse vio que era alguien que se había quedado dormido. Indecisa, se dio una vuelta por la playa y observó que el sol se había ocultado: debía irse.

Se dio la vuelta, y andando hacia las escaleras que la conducirían a la carretera, vio otra figura que corría por la orilla en dirección hacia ella. La morena esperó, y vio que era él que corría a más no poder. El rubio se paró ante ella y no pudo evitar pensar que era preciosa.

-Ya estoy aquí… - dijo intentando coger aire de donde no había - ¿Por qué querías que viniera? – preguntó después.

-Quiero saber qué pasó anoche… No recuerdo nada a partir de que me llevaste a casa, pero sé que pasó algo – dijo.

-Lo único que pasó es que tu amiguita la pelirroja intentó matarme y casi lo consigue – contestó él – después, huí, y me pediste que hoy volviera a verte. ¿De verdad no recuerdas nada? – preguntó.

-No, absolutamente nada… - dijo en apenas un susurro – Ahora – señaló a la Luna que se hallaba en lo alto, casi a punto de traspasar la línea del horizonte -, debo irme.

La morena se dio la vuelta y notó como una mano la cogió de la muñeca, provocando que se diera la vuelta.

-¡Espera! – dijo el rubio - ¿Cómo te llamas? – él solo sabía su apellido, pero nunca habían mencionado su nombre en el Sunmo del Día.

-Hikari, aunque me puedes llamar Kari, ¿y tú? – contestó.

-Takeru, aunque me llaman TK. ¿Podemos vernos mañana de nuevo? – la pregunta hizo que la chica se sonrojara y bajara la mirada observando sus pies y la arena de la playa. Intentó que su pelo tapara su cara, para que no se notara ese tono rojizo que predominaba en sus mejillas. Esto hizo que el chico pensara: "¿Cómo una chica así puede haber intentado matarme? No la culpo, se ha criado así…" – Al amanecer, justo a la hora del cambio – suplicó.

Ella asintió y soltándose, echó a correr dejando al rubio en la playa un poco confundido.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, aunque para mi gusto es un poco raro, no sé porqué *-*<strong>

**Dejad reviews (eco: reviews, reviews, reviews...) Son lo que más me animan^^**


	5. Goulla

**Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Guolla<span>

Kari se movía ágilmente por los muros y tejados de la ciudad haciendo gala de su increíble equilibrio y velocidad a la hora de saltar y correr por dichos terrenos. Sin duda, lo hacía desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. Cansada de correr sin rumbo fijo, se sentó sobre un muro alto y ancho, desde el cual se quedó mirando el reloj de la casa de enfrente. Eran apenas las tres de la mañana, por lo que quedaban unas cuatro horas para poder irse a casa. La chica hizo gesto de aburrimiento. Esa noche no pasaba nada interesante, tan solo los mosquitos que se hallaban bajo la luz de las farolas. Miró de nuevo el reloj, que seguía marcando la misma hora. Levantó la mirada y sobre un tejado vio a Mimí que luchaba contra algo. La pequeña saltó al muro de la casa de enfrente, el cual era más bajo, y subió hasta el tejado de otro salto. Corrió hasta alcanzar a la chica y cogió su pinza que se convirtió de nuevo en una gran espada de metal letal.

-Hola Mimí – la saludó al ponerse a su lado.

Mimí iba vestida obviamente de negro, y usaba como arma un palo largo y que en la punta llevaba una especie de espada pequeña pero ancha y con dibujos de color azul cielo. Las dos cayeron resbalando por la superficie inclinada y para ir frenando poco a poco utilizaron los objetos cortantes como frenos de modo que saltaban chispas por la rozadura contra la piedra. Kari le hizo una señal a la otra chica para poner en marcha un plan. Mimí obedeció conociendo la gran astucia de la pequeña y se quedó quieta en el sitio viendo como Hikari corría a una velocidad increíble saltando a los tejados de alrededor para situarse detrás de la gárgola. Al fin, la enemiga apareció ante la mirada de la chica que servía de cebo y Kari tras ella. Saltó manteniéndose unos segundos en el aire y acabando sobre la gárgola clavando su espada en ella, lo que provocó que fuera desapareciendo dejando un rastro de luz para desaparecer del todo. Mimí le guiñó un ojo y juntas bajaron al suelo. La mayor caminaba arrastrando la punta punzante de la espada por el suelo mientras que la otra lo había reconvertido en su pinza color negro.

-¿Cómo estás Kari?

-Muy bien – le sonrió -, aunque no recuerdo apenas lo que pasó anoche – terminó de decir. Entonces comenzó a pensar: esa misma tarde apenas podía moverse, y tras tocar a Takeru, o TK como le había dicho que lo solían llamar, sus dolores habían desaparecido por completo y se sentía en plena forma. Sonrió. Acababa de descubrir el don de ese chico tan misterioso.

-¿Enamorada? – le dijo Mimí de broma. Kari la empujó flojo y se sonrojó mientras Mimí reía, entonces recordó lo que había dicho antes de poner esa sonrisa tan tonta - ¿No recuerdas nada? – Kari levantó la mirada y la miró fijamente a los ojos para después negar con la cabeza -. Entonces deberé ser yo quien te explique lo que sé – el viento comenzó a levantarse y la falda de la mayor, que bajo de esa prenda llevaba un pantalón corto, empezó a ondear al viento – Uno del Sumno del Día, si no me equivoco era el hermano de Matt, pero no te fíes mucho de lo que digo, te trajo a casa malherida y Sora, la cual al ver que no salías de la casa del enemigo se preocupó y comenzó a buscarte encontrándote a ti medio inconsciente en los brazos de él, supuso que fue él quien te hizo esa grave herida hasta que… - Mimí frenó sus palabras y torpemente ocultando algún que otro detalle – hasta que Sora lo atacó nada más ver que te dejaba en el suelo, después os dijisteis algo y el huyó – concluyó.

Kari no quería preguntar qué era lo que ocultaba pensando que sería algún detalle sin importancia que la mayor había omitido para que la narración se acortara.

-Me ha sorprendido verte ahora aquí – dijo Mimí con tranquilidad.

Kari la miró.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque esta tarde cuando nos fuimos a comprar al mercado te dejamos dormida y aún estabas bastante dolorida, ya que cada vuelta que dabas en la cama era seguida por un pequeño grito de dolor, así que todas imaginamos que esta noche no saldrías a patrullar.

-No he faltado ni una sola noche en siete años, ¿por qué iba a empezar ahora? – le dijo Hikari sonriendo al tiempo que escuchó unos pasos detrás suya.

Cogió a Mimí de la camiseta y saltaron al muro más cercano. Pasaron unos chicos de unos veinte años que hablaban animadamente. Kari miró la hora, eran las cinco menos cuarto. La mayor se asomó mejor y se mordió el labio inferior mientras susurraba un: "No están del todo mal…". La pequeña la empujó como había hecho anteriormente mientras le sonreía. Esa era la forma de la chica de afirmar las cosas cuando no era capaz de hacerlo con un "Sí". Hikari se asomó y vio que uno de ellos era el hermano mayor de su amiga Sakura, después pudo ver como se alejaban. Bajaron sigilosamente al suelo y continuaron andando en silencio hasta llegar a un parque, allí, se sentaron en el césped para ver las estrellas que iluminaban el cielo aquella noche de verano.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? – le dijo la pequeña a Mimí mientras se recostaba sobre la verde hierba.

-Sí, adelante.

-¿Por qué se inició la Guolla? – le preguntó mirando al cielo.

La mayor suspiró.

-Supongo que seré yo quien te lo diga… - se acostó y tomando aire comenzó a narrar: - Hace años, Sol y Luna se encontraron y se enamoraron el uno del otro. En cuanto podían, se cruzaban y se veían una vez más, siempre en el amanecer y en el anochecer, nunca fallaba. Las estrellas, les servían de mensajeros por lo que siempre estaban en contacto, pero no contaron con que una estrella, se enamoró de la luna y cambiaba mensajes, provocando que el amor desapareciera y el odio ocupara ese lugar. Más tarde, se dieron cuenta del engaño, y condenaron a la estrella a apagarse, sin embargo, la pequeña, antes de desaparecer, les echó una maldición: nunca más se volverían a encontrar. Sol y Luna estaban tristes por la maldición que los condenaba a seguir andando sin rumbo y con la certeza de que nunca más se verían. Un día, una carta, le llegó a la Luna, diciéndole que el Sol se había ido con una estrella, y ella, furiosa, comenzó la guerra que llega hasta nuestros días. Los sirvientes de la Luna, luchan por la noche, para protegerla de los ataques del Sol, y viceversa. Fue una traición imperdonable que rompió un dulce corazón y que provocó una guerra milenaria, de la que dudo, que alguna vez se halle un final. La frase escrita en la puerta de la casa es el comienzo de la guerra, y la que antes había en la del Sumno del Día, era final, pero ésta fue destruida hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando el Sol mandó destruir el Sumno de la Noche, de ahí que nuestra casa no parezca tan antigua, ya que fue reconstruida. Tras ese ataque, la Noche contraatacó, pero perdimos esa batalla y solo se logró destruir la placa, lo que hizo que aquella frase cayera en el olvido. No hay manuscritos sobre la frase, pero en el fondo, presiento y sé, que pronto la descubriremos. Las generaciones fueron avanzando, y con ello la fuerza y preparación para la lucha de cada una de ellas, cada persona tenía un don especial, concedido por la Luna y el Sol respectivamente. Aunque aparte de ir perfeccionando y adquiriendo nuevas habilidades, también muchas cosas quedaron por el camino; por ejemplo, se perdió por completo el don de comunicarse con la Luna y el Sol, pues se encuentran más distantes a nuestros corazones, y los suyos están llenos de odio, lo que ha hecho imposible que alguien pueda siquiera adivinar algún pensamiento de ellos dos. Esa es la historia por la que nació la Guolla, la guerra que enfrenta a dos dioses convertidos en guardianes del cielo, enamorados y después odiados mutuamente…

Kari guardó silencio, entonces lo recordó.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos ya – Mimí asintió y se dispuso a irse, después miró a la pequeña -. Yo iré después – le dijo ésta al deducir lo que iba a preguntar la otra.

Hikari miró el sol que salía desde la otra punta de la ciudad e inundaba poco a poco la ciudad con sus rayos que reconfortaban a la chica. Bajó de un salto al suelo y corriendo en dirección a la playa vio como Mimí la seguía a lo lejos, pero la pequeña había sido entrenada para tales situaciones desde que tiene memoria. ¿Lo primero? Fácil: despistar. La morena giró a la derecha y cuando Mimí no la veía saltó a un árbol, donde se escondió entre las hojas y ramas hasta que la vio pasar corriendo. Kari se hizo hacia atrás y escuchó una voz:

-Hola.

Sobresaltada se dio la vuelta y volvió a perderse en ese mar color azul que tanto le gustaba. Había tenido suerte, era TK.

-Imagino que a ti también te habrán seguido porque no se fían de que a la hora del cambio pase algo malo – le dijo, a lo que la chica asintió -. Hikari, ¿no?

-Llámame Kari – le respondió sentándose sobre una de las ramas – Ya te lo dije antes – bostezó.

-Oye, quiero conocerte mejor, me has caído bien y eso y… ¿por qué no quedamos esta tarde en el Centro Comercial? – dijo el chico.

-Allí hay mucha gente y posiblemente Yolei o Mimí, o hasta incluso Sora vayan por allí esta tarde – hizo una pausa mientras se levantaba y se ponía de pie sobre la rama que se movió un poco. Rápidamente se aferró a la superior y subió en un visto y no visto. La anterior rama cedió cayendo al suelo. La chica bajó la mirada y vio al rubio de pie sobre la rama más baja de todas y mirando hacia arriba. Rió.

-¿Entonces? ¿En el cine? He quedado allí con un amigo esta tarde, llévate a una amiga y será algo tipo "cita doble", ¿qué dices?

Kari se sonrojó.

-Vale, a las cinco en el cine – se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla -. Y gracias por salvarme anoche – le dijo mientras bajaba y se dirigía a su casa.

El chico se tocó la mejilla mientras la veía alejarse. Esa chica siempre lo dejaba desconcertado…

* * *

><p><strong>Cortito, lo sé, pero es lo que hay jajajaj<strong>

**Para los amantes de Pokémon he empezado un nuevo fic y os animo a leerlo :)**

**DEJAD REVIEWS :D**


	6. Cita

**Jujujuju :33 Este es el primer capítulo de este fic que escribo yo y no mi tía... Hay que lloro :')**

**Espero que os guste :D No seáis muy malos con los reviews que tengo solo 13 años y aún estoy en prácticas D: xD**

* * *

><p><span> Cita<span>

Un gran golpe se escuchó en el pasillo y, a causa del susto, Kari cayó al suelo un tanto confundida. Miró la hora; eran las tres de la tarde. Bostezó y se levantó recordando ese sueño tan raro que había tenido de una chica de pelo marrón y ojos negros que se llamaba casualmente igual que ella y su amigo y enamorado, un chico de profundos ojos azules y pelo negro como la noche…

Andaba haciendo "eses" pues no había dormido del todo bien por culpa de la tormenta que se había formado en pocas horas sobre la ciudad de Odaiba y que había decidido descargar su furia en ese mismo día… Justo ESE día… Kari se recogió el pelo en un moño mal hecho y abrió la puerta. Volvió a bostezar poniéndose la mano en la boca, y con una vista un tanto borrosa, dio un paso hacia delante tropezando con algo. Cayó de frente y a causa del sueño no pudo reaccionar para poner sus manos y no darse con la cara en el suelo, por lo que se dio con la barbilla en la pared de enfrente. Por suerte, y a pesar de que el golpe fue bastante fuerte, no se hizo nada. Escuchó un grito de dolor que no había provocado ella y, colocando las manos en el suelo para ayudarse para poder levantarse con más facilidad, se dio la vuelta y vio a Yolei tirada en el suelo y sin las gafas.

-Sí, así me llaman… ¡Ahora quítate de encima! – gritó la peli morada al ver que Kari se quedaba mirándola pero no hacia ningún movimiento para levantarse y ayudarla.

Finalmente la pequeña del Sunmo de la Noche reaccionó y, aunque dificultosamente veía bien a causa del sueño, se levantó con cuidado y una vez de pie le tendió la mano a su amiga y compañera de patrulla Yolei para que ella también se levantara y no permaneciera más tiempo en el frío y áspero suelo de madera que era el que había en toda la casa. Una vez estuvieron las dos bien Kari se fijó en que la otra no portaba puestas las gafas, por lo sonrió sin poder evitarlo y pensó que las había perdido, como ya era costumbre en la chica por su habitual despiste de dejarlas en algún sitio y posteriormente olvidar hasta incluso que no llevaba puestas las gafas. Hikari pensó y finalmente preguntó:

-¿Te has duchado?

La otra asintió decidida y la morena entró al aseo. Buscó las gafas sobre el lavamanos y después por el armario de cristal que había en la pared y que también poseía un pequeño espejo. Dentro, junto al champú que solía usar Yolei, halló lo que estaba buscando: las gafas. Los cristales de estas estaban un poco sucios, por lo que con un papel un poco húmedo y con mucho cuidado para no rallarlas, las limpió dejándolas relucientes, tanto, que hasta se veía reflejada. Después salió del baño y le entregó las relucientes gafas a la chica.

-La próxima vez ten más cuidado, podrías haberte hecho mucho daño – le advirtió Kari mientras la mirada ponerse las gafas.

-Gracias – rió – pensé que ya no las encontraría… Como siempre.

Las dos rieron y entraron al salón, el lugar donde se reunían todas absolutamente todos los días para charlar, comer y simplemente pasar el rato. Era también el lugar donde muchas historias, tristes, felices y otras que han caído en el olvido, han sucedido. Una de ellas ocurrió hace ya unos quinientos años, cuando el Sunmo de la Noche era el más poderoso y el que más integrantes poseía, en aquella época, eran invencibles, pero con el paso de los años todo fue cambiando.

**Hace quinientos años…**

_Varias personas se hallaban frente a un cálido fuego en un día de invierno en la que en la calle se hallaba completamente cubierta de nieve, hasta el punto de que se hacía imposible el caminar sin que te hundieras un metro bajo la nieve. Unos pasos llamaron la atención de una mujer de pelo rubio y ojos azules. Se acercó con cuidado para observar por la ventana que eran los pasos que todo el mundo que estaba presente había escuchado. No vio nada, ni tampoco a nadie, por lo que se volvió a sentar en el sillón de piel que se hallaba junto a la puerta de la cocina. Pocos minutos después un hombre apareció junto con un niño de la mano y se sentaron también para ver el chisperreante fuego que era lo único que podía mantenerlos calientes en ese inverno que había sido el más frío de todos._

_-¿Qué tal la noche? – preguntó una niña de unos catorce años a todos los presentes._

_Los demás hicieron un gesto de que no había sido buena, pero tampoco mala y la chica se levantó para ir a su habitación. Sus ojos negros vieron todo lo que sucedió después: la pared de la cocina cedió y los muros cayeron sobre todos. Asustada intentó salvar a todos los que pudo hasta que un chico de su misma edad la cogió de la mano para sacarla de allí. Se negó a salir sin salvar a todos los que pudiera pero ese chico era cabezota y le prohibió volver para que no le pasara nada. Mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta principal otro estruendo hizo que la casa cayera por completo. La chica de nuevo quiso entrar pero fue detenida e impotente, cayó de rodillas sobre la fría nieve y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras observaba las ruinas de la casa en la que había vivido desde que nació. De casi treinta personas, tan solo siete salieron de ahí con vida. La ira y el odio se adivinaban en la mirada de la chica que se levantó y echó a correr hacia el ayuntamiento._

_-Destrúyelos Hikari… Destrúyelos… - le ordenaba la Luna que no se divisaba aún en el cielo – Ten mucho cuidado mi pequeña…_

_El pelo color marrón de la chica ondeaba a cada paso y un chico de ojos zafiro, la persiguió hasta que finalmente la alcanzó en un cruce. La cogió por los hombros y obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos le dijo:_

_-¿A dónde te crees que vas Hikari? _

_La chica estalló en llanto apoyándose en el pecho del pelinegro. Éste, sin otro remedio la consoló hasta que finalmente, tras derramar montones de lágrimas inútilmente, la morena contestó sin más rodeos que buscaba venganza, puesto que la Luna se lo había pedido. Los dos, llenos de ira intentaron con lo que pudieron, pero salieron malheridos de esa batalla. Esa noche, todos los supervivientes se reunieron en un pequeño templo construido en honor de la diosa Luna. Allí decidieron que hacer ante tal situación. Lo primero era reconstruir la casa para tener un lugar en el que pasar el invierno, después ya se encargaran de contraatacar, ya que anteriormente solo se pudo destruir la placa… Todos se hallaban alrededor de un fuego improvisado mientras charlaban sobre si saldrían esa noche o no._

_Una figura estaba en el pequeño jardín del templo, sentada de rodillas frente a una vela blanca que iluminaba levemente una pequeña parte del césped. La chica cerró los ojos y tras una conversación con la Luna se levantó y vio a aquel chico con el mar en sus ojos. Él le preguntó que le había dicho ya que era la única que quedaba con tal don, y esta le contestó:_

_-Dice que ha visto el futuro… Y que todo se ve muy negro, por lo que con alguien de la generación futura intentará comunicarse para darle un mensaje horrible… Sol y Luna, se hallarán de nuevo en un mismo punto del horizonte… Y la máxima guerra, y la más temida de todas, tendrá lugar. Pero hay una solución que no ha decidido decirme, pero que no nos preocupemos, que esta guerra acabará por su propio pie, o por nuestra victoria. Sin embargo no puedo evitar preocuparme… Desearía estar dentro de varias generaciones para poder observar lo que ocurra y así escribir el final de esta guerra en la piedra de la historia, situada tras este templo…_

_-Debemos decírselo a los demás – dijo el chico dándose la vuelta para entrar en la gran edificación._

_-¡No! – lo detuvo ella cogiéndolo del brazo y dándole un beso -. No podemos hacerlo, el destino está gravado, pero dudo que ellos comprendan… Que la Luna sigue enamorada…_

_El chico desconcertado por la bipolaridad de su diosa, besó de nuevo a la chica… Con la Luna como único testigo._

**Presente…**

Kari continuaba dándoles vueltas a su sueño mientras comía, hasta que Sora la sacó de ese mar de pensamientos confusos que inundaba su mente.

-Kari… Mañana debemos de subir al templo para una ceremonia que se suele hacer cuando se cumplen los trece años.

La morena entonces lo recordó: mañana era su cumpleaños y lo había olvidado por completo…

-¿Templo? – preguntó después al acordarse de que era el lugar donde ocurría el final del extraño sueño de esa mañana.

-Sí, en lo alto de la colina, construido…

-En honor a la diosa Luna… - interrumpió la pequeña a Mimí que se quedó asombrada – Por casualidad, ¿es un edificio de dos plantas y la de abajo está sujetada únicamente por columnas exceptuando una pequeña habitación a la derecha, y que tiene unas escaleras para subir?

-Sí – asintió Yolei.

No comprendían como Kari podía dar una descripción tan exacta de algo que no había visto en su vida y de lo que tampoco le habían hablado nunca por el hecho de que nunca había salido la conversación sobre ello. Todas deseaban preguntar el porqué la morena conocía aquel lugar, ya que la curiosidad las invadía de manera impresionante, pero por alguna razón, o más bien por un presentimiento, decidieron no tocar el tema. Yolei comenzó a recoger esperando que las otras la siguieran como solía hacer, ya que lo de meter prisa preguntando sin cesar: "¿Recogemos?" había dejado de funcionar hacía ya unos meses, cuando empezaron a responderle: "Espera Yolei, no hay prisa". Cuando acabaron, las mayores se fueron a tomarse un té como ya era costumbre, la pelilila se fue a su cuarto a escuchar música a todo volumen con los auriculares mientras leía historias románticas en internet, y mientras tanto, la más pequeña descolgó el teléfono. Durante unos segundos dudó sobre a quién llamar, pero al final se decantó por Kimi. Marcó el número con asombrante rapidez y escuchó unos siete pitidos cuando alguien al fin contestó al otro lado:

-Hola, ¿quién es?

-Hola Kimiko, soy Kari… ¿Quieres venir esta tarde al cine con unos amigos? Va a ser algo tipo "cita doble"… ¿Qué dices?

-No sé para qué preguntas si ya sabes que sí… - dijo la pelinegra al otro lado - ¿Cuándo y dónde? – preguntó.

-A las cinco, o sea, dentro de media hora frente a la puerta del cine principal, el que está en la plaza – respondió finalmente.

-Vale, allí estaré. Hasta luego – dijo la otra colgando.

A Kari no le dio tiempo a despedirse como siempre, y se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies descalzos para ir a su habitación a quitarse el pijama y vestirse para ir ya de camino. Hizo un movimiento a lo "Michel Jackson" en medio del pasillo con los pies para demostrarse a sí misma que en el fondo estaba realmente contenta. Entró a la habitación e hizo rápidamente la cama. Eligió una camiseta turquesa y unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y ajustados. Tras vestirse salió de la habitación y tocó la puerta de Yolei. Cuando la abrió le dijo:

-He quedado con Kimi para ir al cine, volveré tarde.

Yolei asintió y colocándose de nuevo los cascos de colores llamativos y continuando su lectura, le pidió a la pequeña que cerrara la puerta y esta así lo hizo. Salió de la casa. En la carretera predominaban los charcos por la gran tormenta de antes. Las nubes que habían ocupado durante varias horas como un gran y oscuro techo sólido el cielo, se disiparon, y como estuvo chispeando durante una media hora con el sol al fondo, un hermoso arco iris embellecía aquel precioso paisaje. Las hojas de los grandes árboles de los lados de la carretera y los pétalos de las flores, aún poseían pequeñas gotas que brillaban a la luz y que caían una poco a poco hacia el suelo que agradecía la lluvia dada puesto hacía semanas que no llovía. Kari caminó y caminó hasta que vio la hora que era de modo que comenzó a correr hacia la ciudad. Cuando llegó al cine vio a Kimiko con una camiseta blanca, unos pantalones cortos rosa pálido y sus típicas gafas, sentada junto a una fuente, enfrente de la plaza y justo al lado del lugar donde TK debería estar. La morena se acercó a su amiga, y ésta la recibió con un fuerte abrazo que Hikari correspondió gustosamente. A lo lejos, vislumbró a Takeru con otro chico de pelo marrón muy oscuro y revuelto, y ojos negros con una pequeña cicatriz en la mano derecha.

-Son ellos – le dijo a Kimi.

La pelinegra se dio la vuelta y miró a los chicos que se acercaban corriendo y que apenas podían respirar. Se mordió el labio inferior.

-Me pido el de la cicatriz – le dijo a Kari que no pudo evitar reír.

-No podías pedirte al rubio, él es mío – Kimi la miró bastante sorprendida. Era la primera vez que su amiga decía algo parecido a eso - ¿Qué? – le preguntó tras ver que no apartaba sus ojos azules de ella y la expresión de confusión predominaba en su rostro.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con la Kari que yo conozco? – le preguntó finalmente.

-Un extraterrestre y no he hecho nada… - contestó la morena al tiempo que los dos chicos se acercaban a ellas.

Los dos, al llegar pararon un momento para coger el aire que les faltaba. Tras unos segundos TK levantó la mirada y miró fijamente los ojos color caramelo de la chica Yagami. Tras coger aire una vez más dijo:

-Lo sentimos… Perdimos la noción del tiempo y yo he tenido algunos problemas… - miró a Hikari que comprendió al momento los problemas que le habían surgido unos momentos antes de salir.

-No pasa nada, lo importante es que estáis aquí – dijo la morena – TK, esta es Kimiko.

-Pero podéis llamarme Kimi – se apresuró a decir la chica poniéndose frente al chico de la cicatriz que se sorprendió bastante al ver que la chica tenía tanto interés en él.

TK, sin apartar la vista de Kari, la chica del Sunmo de la Noche, dijo:

-Y este es Souta, un amigo de la infancia – lo presentó.

El chico de pelo marrón se acercó a Kari y se decidió presentar él mismo:

-He aquí Souta, el valeroso y respetuoso con lo que quiere y le importa.

Ahora la sorprendida era Hikari que no supo cómo reaccionar. TK la agarró de la mano delicadamente y la llevó sin soltarla hasta el interior del cine, seguidos por los otros dos que mantenían una animada conversación. Kimi eligió la película, una de acción, pero también de amor llamada "Luchando por ella". A decir verdad, apenas habían escenas de amor, pero aún así a la pelinegra le encantó y le propuso volver algún día al Souta ellos dos solos. Kari, en lugar de ver la película, se quedó profundamente dormida en el hombro del rubio, que cada vez que la miraba dormir plácidamente, no podía evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro al mismo tiempo que deseaba probar esos labios rosados ligeramente abiertos por los que pasaba el aire que la morena respiraba. Al finalizar la película Takeru no tuvo otra que despertar a Kari:

-Vamos mi bella durmiente – le dijo agachándose a la altura de su cara.

Poco a poco la chica fue abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con los del rubio. Se sonrojó y se levantó del asiento aún muerta de sueño. El chico se dio cuenta de este hecho y la cogió del brazo mientras caminaban para guiarla hasta la salida del lugar. Allí los dos chicos invitaron a las chicas a cenar en una pizzería, a lo que estas aceptaron gustosamente y con una sonrisa. Durante la cena, Kari y TK mantuvieron una conversación constante y que no dejaba lugar a dudas de que a cada uno le gustaba escuchar la voz del otro. Suota y Kimi, al ver que no podrían entrar en la conversación de los dos enamorados, decidieron iniciar la suya propia, algo que resultó bastante fácil, ya que tenían muchísimas cosas en común y Suota, que al principio se había fijado en la morena, empezó a ver a la pelinegra de Kimi con distintos ojos conforme pasaban los minutos. Finalmente, sobre las ocho de la tarde, salieron de la pizzería de camino al mirador, situado en la montaña más alta del lugar.

-¡Las vistas son preciosas! – exclamó Kari entusiasmada mientras se agarraba fuertemente a la barandilla que servía para que nadie pudiera caer y su pelo ondeaba al viento. Desde allí se veía toda Odaiba, incluyendo su casa.

-Sí, son unas vistas preciosas – le dijo TK sin dejar de mirarla.

La morena bajó la mirada y con su pelo intentó ocultar su sonrojo como había hecho muchas otras veces en situaciones similares y, precisamente, todas habían sido con él y con Davis.

-No ocultes esa preciosa vista… - dijo Takeru cogiéndola del mentón y obligándola a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos. Ella se sonrojó aún más y una sonrisa nerviosa de dibujó en su rostro.

Al poco, sus labios terminaron uniéndose, convirtiéndose en uno solo, en un ser. Se sentían volar, y sus corazones palpitaban rápidamente al mismo tiempo que TK cogía a la morena de la cintura. Al poco, ella se separó en busca de aire y él la miró a los ojos. Con una mirada se dijo todo sin decir nada…

Hikari cogió delicadamente las manos del chico y las separó de su cintura.

-Mañana al amanecer en la playa… - le susurró al oído mientras pasaba a su lado para irse ya a casa.

Kimi estaba desconcertada. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Esa era la duda de la chica. Ella, tras despedirse de Suota, se fue también a casa, dejando a los dos chicos mirando Odaiba desde el mirador.

-¿Enamorado? – le dijo Souta al rubio.

-Sí – afirmó él con mucha seguridad.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado^^ Dejad vuestra opiniones... OS RECUERDO: NO SEAIS MALOS :( xD Bueno da igual, acepto todo tipo de reviews malos y buenos, solo quiero mejorar y para eso hacen falta los dos tipos de críticas jujuju :33<strong>

**REVIEW PLEASE ;)**


	7. Estrellas

**Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Estrellas<span>

**En el Sunmo del Día…**

Tai estaba en un escritorio escribiendo un par de cosas en un folio cuando TK pasó por detrás con una bandeja sobre sus manos con una taza de porcelana blanca y un plato ya vacío, pero que mostraba las sobras de la cena del chico. El mayor se percató de que éste pasaba por detrás de él y dejó de escribir, levantando la mirada y clavándola en la pared de enfrente.

-Te he visto hoy con mi hermana – hizo una pausa – En el mirador…

TK sin querer ladeó un poco la bandeja, lo que provocó que la taza cayera al suelo y se rompiera en mil pedazos. El rubio se agachó para limpiarlo todo y sin darse cuenta se cortó con uno de los pequeños trozos. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo observar como Taichi se levantaba y metía el folio en una carpeta.

-Prométeme que la cuidarás y le darás todo el amor y la atención que yo no podré darle nunca… - Tai estaba serio, y quizás un poco ¿triste? Su hermana pequeña estaba creciendo… Y sin él a su lado.

-T-te lo prometo… - dijo TK mirando los trozos blancos esparcidos por el suelo.

Acto seguido el mayor salió de allí dejando al rubio un poco confundido en medio de la pequeña habitación.

**En el Sunmo de la Noche…**

Kari llegó a casa y vio a Miyako que se hacía una coleta alta mientras le daba la bienvenida. Al principio la pelilila se asombró, pues le había dicho que volvería tarde, y había vuelto a las nueve, cuando en verano salía hacerlo sobre las once, y a veces quizás doce, y más si salía con Kimiko, ya que perdían por completo la noción del tiempo. Hikari entró en su habitación y buscó su vestido negro de siempre. Rápidamente de lo puso y lo remató con sus sabrinas del mismo color y un broche con el escudo del Sunmo de la Noche realizado en oro puro y con una "H" en una de las equinas del pequeño objeto brillante. Todos eran exactamente iguales al suyo y poseían un brillo cegador, pues los cuidaban muy bien y cuando no los llevaban puestos los dejaban en una pequeña caja donde el polvo no podía entar. Después se hizo una coleta para que el pelo no le molestara al realizar ningún movimiento brusco y se le pusiera en los ojos, evitando que pudiera ver al adversario. Hoy patrullaría junto con Sora por la parte norte de la ciudad, es decir, cerca de las montañas y el mirador. Yolei entró a la habitación sin avisar y asustando a la pequeña.

-¿Qué película habéis visto? – le preguntó a Kari que estaba colocándose una pinza en el flequillo para utilizarlo como arma si lo necesitaba.

-Luchando por ella – contestó finalmente – Pero yo me he quedado dormida y no he podido ver la película completa, pero Kimi dice que estaba muy bien y que le ha gustado, y mi siesta ha sido una de las mejores de mi vida – rió.

-Y… ¿quién era el chico?

La pequeña miró a la otra, que se había sentado en la cama de la morena, con sorpresa y miedo a la vez. Intentó disimular y hacer como que no había oído tal pregunta. Guardó la ropa que llevaba antes puesta rápidamente y toda hecha un gran montón y se dispuso a irse de ahí lo antes posible para evitar tener que contestar a esa pregunta. Cerró la puerta y nerviosa caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta. Allí, frente a ésta, se detuvo justo cuando tenía entre su mano derecha el manillar, se paró y miró hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Sora! ¡Me voy adelantando! – gritó y acto seguido salió al jardín sin pensárselo dos veces con paso rápido y sin mirar atrás.

-¡Vale! – escuchó después justo cuando atravesaba el gran portón que salía a la calle.

La pequeña miró al cielo estrellado y salió a la calle. Allí dio unos tres pasos y se paró en seco. Asustada se dio la vuelta rápidamente porque había oído unos pasos muy rápidos. Al no ver nada siguió con su camino. Bajó la colina y se halló frente la carretera principal de la ciudad. Anduvo por la acera y se encaminó hacia el mirador para ver si el rubio que se había convertido en apenas unos días en su novio, algo prohibido, un amor imposible… Comenzó a pensar en cómo se conocieron y después el cómo intentó matarlo al no poder recordar nada y el entrar tan repentino de él en su habitación. Después vino a su mente el beso… De ese mismo día… Sin darse cuenta llegó al mirador, pero no había ni un alma. Recordando lo sucedido hacía casi una hora se agarró a la barandilla y dejó que el viento le azotara en la cara mientras su pelo ondeaba como en aquel momento. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar cómo se sentía… Se dejó llevar por el momento y se olvidó de todo.

De repente una mano que tapó su boca la sacó del sueño abriendo los ojos como platos. Un brazo la cogió fuertemente por la cintura de modo que no podía mover los brazos ni el tronco. Intentó patalear, pero le fue imposible deshacerse de la persona que la agarraba.

-Ya te tengo preciosa… - dijo una voz de chico.

No pudo ver quien era pero más o menos se hacía una idea… Su pelo azul y su broche en oro con el escudo del Sunmo del Día hacía que las posibilidades se redujeran a dos: Ken o Joe. Después, tras mucho esfuerzo, decidió cesar su afán por escapar y pensar en cuál de esas dos posibilidades era, así adivinaría de algún modo su punto débil, su talón de Aquiles… El más frío y cruel de los dos era sin duda Ichijoji, y él era el único que la llamaría preciosa, así que llegó a la conclusión de que era él. Intentó dar alcance a algo para convertirlo en un arma.

"Agua… Necesito un arma que expulse agua…" – pensaba constantemente la morena. Pero no logró encontrar nada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, el chico la soltó en el jardín, pero justo antes de que pudiera escapar le ató primero los pies, y después las manos y la tomó como si de un saco se tratase. Tras entrar la tiró en el suelo cayendo de rodillas y su pelo tapaba su cara pues su cabeza miraba hacia abajo.

-¿Cómo puede ser que siga viva, Tai? – le preguntó Ken al hermano de la chica mientras la señalaba.

-No lo sé… ¡Yo la vi morir! – gritó y pensó unos instantes - ¿Verdad TK? Tú me ayudaste a sacarla de aquí en brazos…

La chica al oír el nombre del rubio levantó la vista y éste le devolvió la mirada. Se asustó.

-Sí – dijo comprendiendo el plan de Taichi – Yo le ayudé…

-Entonces está muy claro lo que sucedió… - dijo Joe.

Todos asintieron pensando que al tocar TK a la chica se curó de sus heridas y volvió a la vida. Matt encerró a la morena en una habitación con una pequeña ventana por la que la Luna dejaba entrar unos leves pero reconfortantes rayos que rompieron las cuerdas de la chica. Ésta se deshizo de ellas por completo y acarició sus muñecas y tobillos. Se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, y convirtió un trozo de cuerda en un fino pero cortante cuchillo, no sin antes darle las gracias a la Luna por ayudarla. Dobló su cabeza de modo que su oreja quedó justo en el lugar donde se abría la puerta. Introdujo el cuchillo por esa pequeña abertura y fue subiendo hasta que halló justo lo que debía de romper para que la puerta de madera se abriera. Comenzó a cortar, pero el ruido los despertó y se acercaron para comprobar que ella seguía allí. La morena se metió en la cama justo debajo de la ventana y se hizo la dormida. En el momento en que no escuchó nada al otro lado se levantó y tiró el cuchillo al suelo. Corrió hacia la puerta y ejerció un poco de fuerza. Había tenido suerte, y a TK… Él fue quien abrió la puerta y quien debió de cerrarla, pero "accidentalmente" no lo hizo. Le agradeció miles de veces mentalmente su "insignificante despiste". Salió de la pequeña habitación y buscó la salida. Intentó llegar hasta la salida, pero sin que ella se diese cuenta la salida fue hacia ella.

-Ven – le dijo Takeru mientras ella lo seguía.

Cruzaron la casa y el jardín trasero por completo. Allí, Kari saltó el muro y le dio la gracias al rubio que saltó detrás de ella. La morena se sorprendió, ya que pensaba que él se quedaría en la casa a pasar la noche durmiendo como los demás de su Sunmo, pero al parecer se equivocaba.

-¿No te quedas? – preguntó confundida.

-No. Tu hermano me dijo que te cuidara, y esa haré. Pase lo que pase…

Se acercó a ella, y esta como acto reflejo se dio la vuelta de repente y señaló una estrella cualquiera con una sonrisa y un poco sonrojada.

-¡Mira que estrella tan bonita! – le dijo a TK que enseguida dirigió su vista a la chica y después al astro al que ésta se refería.

-Sí, preciosa – dijo en tono irónico – Y tú… ¿qué sueles hacer cuando patrullas?

La morena se dio la vuelta.

-Pues… Ir de un lado para otro esperando a que algún enemigo aparezca... ¡Porras! ¡Debo irme! ¡Sora debe de estar buscándome! – miró a TK y le dio un abrazo antes de comenzar a correr.

El rubio se quedó paralizado. No sabía si seguirla o ir dentro de la casa, y decidió lo segundo, pues se darían cuenta de su desaparición y el de la chica por lo que pensarían/sabrían que fue él, aunque Tai ya conocía los planes del chico. Entró sigilosamente por la puerta trasera, la cual daba a la cocina, y cogió una botella de agua fría y un vaso. Mientras vertía el líquido en el recipiente vio aparecer a su hermano que se apoyó en la pared, junto a la pequeña mesa de cristal. El mayor puso una sonrisa ladeada y observó como el rubio más pequeño bebía agua, y finalmente, sin dejar de sonreír, le dijo:

-Nunca pensé eso de ti.

TK escupió toda el agua mientras se daba golpes en el pecho para no ahogarse.

-Enamorarte de alguna chica… Dime… ¿Quién es ella?

-Es… Es una chica de mi clase – mintió el pequeño mientras lavaba el vaso.

-Quiero un nombre – dijo mientras se ponía a su lado.

-Esteffani – TK dijo el primer nombre que se le pasó por la cabeza en ese momento y esperó a que su hermano le dijera algo sobre el nombre de ésta y su personalidad.

-Oh… Olvídala, tiene nombre de pija (***Nota de la autora:** No quiero ofender a ninguna Esteffani o como se escriba xD Pero es verdad *-**) seguro que ya tendrá un blanco fijado y ese hermanito para mí que no eres tú. No eres el tipo de una "Esteffani".

Entonces el pequeño recordó que la ex-novia de su hermano se llamaba así y terminaron, obviamente, mal. Una vez Matt le contó que en el Sunmo de la Noche estuvo saliendo con una tal Mimí, pero que la dejó de una forma cruel para que lo odiara y no le doliera el que él se fuera. Yamatto aseguraba una y otra vez que la había olvidado, pero el más pequeño del Sunmo del Día y hermano de éste, sabía perfectamente que no.

-Oye… - comenzó a decir Matt atrayendo la atención del pequeño.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos al Sunmo de la Noche? – a TK se le iluminaron los ojos – Es una broma… - dijo finalmente.

-No lo es – contestó Takeru – Puedes engañar a quien quieras, menos a mí. Quieres volver.

-¡No digas tonterías! - empujó a su hermano que casi cae al suelo y se fue riendo nerviosamente.

El rubio pequeño miró como su hermano se iba de nuevo a la cama, y decidió que era hora de hacer lo mismo.

**Mimí, unas horas después…**

-Buff… Qué aburrimiento… - la chica cogió entre sus manos con delicadeza una bella flor, para concretar, una rosa blanca, que aún poseía gotas de lluvia de esa misma mañana – Es preciosa… - se dijo al tiempo que la olía – Y su olor no se queda muy atrás – sonrió para ella misma.

-Mimí…

La nombrada se dio la vuelta y cayó al suelo asombrada, aunque no le dolió mucho pues se hallaba agachada. Palpó el suelo en busca de su arma, pero no logró encontrarla. Se dio la vuelta asustada y miró hacia el lugar donde estaba la rosa. Ahí, justo a la derecha de ésta, se hallaba el objeto. Avanzó unos centímetros y la cogió firmemente entre sus delicadas manos. Miró durante unos segundos el reflejo de la otra persona en la parte metálica y después recordó aquel lugar. Miró hacia delante, dándole la espalda al presente y observó la pradera llena de flores que lucían su increíble belleza. La chica se puso de rodillas y agachó la cabeza.

-¿Aún lo recuerdas?

- ¡Aléjate de mí! – Mimí se dio la vuelta bruscamente y colocó la parte punzante muy cerca del cuello del otro – Te dije que me olvidaras Matt… Eso es el pasado, somos enemigos… Debería matarte aquí mismo…

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? Admítelo… Tú tampoco lo has olvidado – ella bajó el arma y apartó la mirada - ¿Me equivoco?

-Sí, y mucho. He cambiado Matt, todo y todos han cambiado… No soy una excepción – Mimí se levantó y le dio la espalda al rubio comenzando a andar hacia la pradera – Olvida lo que pasó, olvídame, olvida que alguna vez estuviste en nuestro Sunmo, olvida absolutamente todo lo que ocurrió durante aquellos años…

-¿Recuerdas la promesa?

La chica se paró de golpe con los ojos como platos y muy sorprendida. Sin darse cuenta su fiel y destructora arma cayó sobre las flores, provocando que algunos pétalos se soltaran y el viento jugueteara con ellos un poco por el aire. Las hojas se movieron y el césped se dejó llevar por el suave balanceo de la brisa realizando un sonido de lo más relajante. Escuchó unos pasos tras de sí.

-Imagino que sí.

-He dicho que te alejes – dijo ella con voz firme y mirando la Luna.

-"Siempre juntos"… ¿Dónde quedaron esas palabras?

-¡Matt! ¡Eso es el pasado! ¡Te he dicho que lo olvides! ¡Yo no eres nada en mi vida! ¿¡Me oyes!? ¡NADA!

-De acuerdo… Entonces… Aunque me duela decir esto… Adiós, y ahora es para siempre…

Un clavo saca otro clavo… Matt era la mayor prueba viva en el mundo de que eso no es así.

Hacía ya varios años que el rubio cambió de Sunmo para estar junto a su hermano. La noche anterior, Mimí y él estuvieron hablando y hicieron aquella promesa… En ese mismo lugar… Sintiendo esos mismos sentimientos… Sin embargo, Mimí comenzó a tomarse enserio todo aquello y decidió cortar con él un mes después de su marcha, rompiendo promesas y recuerdos…

Cuando la chica notó que él se había marchado, se tiró al suelo y comenzó a llorar en silencio como nunca había llorado. Lo admitía: seguía enamorada, pero aquello era imposible, un adiós creyó que sería la mayor solución…

-Adiós… - susurró en medio de la noche mirando el cielo nocturno que poseía a la Luna como la más alta y la más poderosa del lugar… Sin embargo, estaba triste…

**Sora…**

-¿Dónde estás Kari? – se dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba a todos lados.

-Lo siento Sora, me perdí…

La mayor se dio la vuelta y observó a la morena sorprendida. Se acercó a ella corriendo y le dio un abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Kari.

-Gracias Sora… Pero, ¿qué hora es? – preguntó confundida la cumpleañera.

-Son las dos de la mañana, has tardado mucho en llegar.

-Lo siento… - dijo la pequeña sonrojándose un poco.

-Ya pensaba yo que los diurnos te habían hecho algo…

-Bueno… Pues… - la pelirroja puso mucha atención en las palabras de la morena que se limitó a sonreír. Pensaba en si decirle la verdad era la mejor o la peor opción… Se rascaba el pelo nerviosamente mientras miraba a los ojos de la otra, y finalmente decidió: - Solo me perdí, por suerte – suspiró como si acabara de dejar caer un gran peso y acto seguido le dedicó una sonrisa a su amiga la cual fue correspondida gustosamente.

-Las estrellas son nuestras únicas acompañantes esta noche… Son preciosas… Y más en este lugar apartado de luces artificiales.

La pequeña asintió.

-Las estrellas son preciosas… - repitió más para sí que para Sora.

* * *

><p><strong>Últimamente estoy rara... Me gusta lo que escribo y me he enganchado a mis propios fics! *o*<strong>

**Buenooo... Espero que os haya gustado^^ Dejad only one review for make me smile :D**


	8. Cumpleaños

**Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

><p><span>Cumpleaños<span>

Yolei caminaba por un tejado mirando hacia el horizonte, por donde el sol ya comenzaba a asomarse. Saltó a un balcón cercano y de ahí saltó al suelo. Aburrida como nunca lo había estado nunca cogió firmemente su arco, tensó la cuerda, y tras incendiarse la flecha la lanzó al cielo sabiendo que caería justo delante de ella, y así fue. La cogió y empezó a darle vueltas entre sus dedos de forma que se formaban círculos de fuego en el aire.

-¿Te interesa utilizar tu don en un circo?

La chica, obviamente asustada se dio la vuelta y suspiró aliviada al ver que tan solo se trataba de Mimí. La mayor, divertida, hizo bromas sobre la cara que Miyako había puesto, cosa que a ésta no le hizo tanta gracia, y se lo hizo saber a Mimí en cuanta tuvo ocasión.

-Tú no te reirías tanto si hubieras sido tú quién se hubiera pegado semejante susto.

-¡Bah! ¿Quién sabe? – dijo la mayor mientras sonreía sin cesar.

-¿Qué ocultas? – preguntó Yolei al ver la gran felicidad de Mimí, algo que no solía mostrar a no ser que ocultara algo. Y esta vez sería algo importante – Y no mientas… ¿Ha vuelto a pasar?

La mayor se paró de golpe y se cálida sonrisa se apagó mostrando una gran tristeza. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla acabando su recorrido en el suelo y dejando un fino camino de agua en la cara de la chica. Ésta susurró un "sí" y fue a llorar sobre el hombro de la pelilila. Ella era la única que sabía lo de Mimí, ya que un día mientras paseaba cerca de la pradera, los vio hablando bajo un árbol, y decidió esconderse de modo que escuchó toda la conversación, y después, tras preguntarle a la otra, se lo explicó todo, y Miyako prometió no contar nada a nadie.

-Como todo esto continúe así tendré que hablar personalmente con él… No puede seguir visitándote cada noche, está prohibido… Y si Sora o Kari lo ven… La cosa podría acabar mal para los dos. Y tú misma si lo ves deberías… - la pelilila miró rápidamente a la mayor con los ojos como platos - ¿No me digas…? – Mimí la miró sorprendida – Me dijiste que lo habías olvidado…

-Lo sé… Pero me es muy difícil olvidar a una persona como él, no lo entiendes Yolei…

Mimí se limpió las lágrimas y continuaron su camino en silencio hasta llegar al fin a la casa.

**En la playa…**

TK ya llevaba esperando una media hora sentado sobre la fina arena del lugar. Cansado de estar en la misma postura y cediendo ante el insoportable y persistente dolor de espalda se acostó y puso sus manos sobre la nuca. Cerró los ojos y se relajó como no lo había hecho en años. En ese preciso instante, unos pasos se escucharon alrededor del chico y después el movimiento de la arena. Abrió los ojos y vio a Kari sentada frente al mar, abrazando sus rodillas y su pelo ondeando con la suave brisa que el mar traía. Sus ojos color caramelo brillaban de una forma especial… Simplemente, preciosa… Takeru se sentó junto a ella y le dio una pequeña caja color verde con un lazo azul.

-Feliz cumpleaños – le dijo mientras se acomodaba al lado de la chica.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Me he pasado la noche hablando con tu hermano y me ha contado toda tu vida. Nos vio ayer en el mirador… - los ojos azules del chico se clavaron en el Sol naciente del horizonte y tras unos segundos devolvió su mirada al paquete que seguía intacto entre las delicadas manos de la chica - ¿No lo vas a abrir?

La morena, recordando el pequeño regalo que aún estaba totalmente en el mismo estado en el que el rubio de lo había entregado, lo miró rápidamente y con cierto toque de confusión en el brillo que sus ojos despedían. Cuidadosamente quitó el lazo que sin apenas esfuerzo cedió y pudo abrir la cajita verde asombrándose con el contenido.

-Es precioso… - dijo cogiendo el collar de plata entre sus manos para después colocárselo alrededor del cuello.

-Es de parte de tu hermano y mía… - sonrió recordando la cara de asombro que se le quedó al ver que en una tienda 24 horas vendían collares de plata.

-Mi hermano y tú… ¿Dormís juntos?

-Sí – contestó firmemente el rubio.

-¿No duermes con tu hermano? – preguntó extrañada la morena mientras cogía entre sus dedos un poco de arena y la tiraba suavemente sobre el suelo.

-Sí… Bueno, no sé qué decirte… - comenzó a decir – Dormimos los tres en la misma habitación, pero él apenas está allí por las noches, desaparece como por arte de magia todas las noches y no volvemos a saber de él hasta el momento en el que amanece, que siempre aparece en el jardín mirando el naranjo milenario que hay justo al lado de un mandarino no tan milenario… Una vez intenté seguirle, pero le perdí la pista. Olvidé por completo que seguía al mejor del Sunmo del Día después de Ichijoji…

-Ken es muy cruel – dijo Kari interrumpiendo la narración de Takeru -, pero según Sora, en el fondo, no es así… Debió de pasarle algo malo hace tiempo y quizás eso fue lo que lo cambió tan radicalmente. Yo lo recuerdo como un niño dulce y de muy buen corazón… Íbamos juntos a la guardería, en ese entonces desconocíamos que éramos enemigos y pasábamos horas y horas enteras jugando sin descontrol. Cuando mis padres se enteraron, me prohibieron ir con él, y poco después, me explicaron el porqué de sus salidas por la noche… Justo un mes después de eso… Murieron, dejándome como único recuerdo el broche de mi madre… - la morena miró a TK que mantenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar del pasado.

-Yo nunca conocí a mis padres – dijo finalmente de forma algo seca -. Lo único que sé de ellos, es que tuvieron una fuerte pelea y mi madre cambió de bando, yéndose al Sunmo del Día embarazada de mí. Allí nací, y en el parto, mi madre murió. Cuando tenía unos cinco años, mientras jugaba en el jardín trasero con Ken después de que él volviera de la guardería a la que sus padres lo llevaban, la Señora Ichijoji me dijo que tenía un hermano en el otro Sunmo y que mi padre había muerto. Me quedé destrozado y me culpé a mi mismo de su muerte, cosa que todavía no comprendo… Y respecto a lo de Ken… Cambió en el momento en que sus padres desaparecieron por arte de magia al cumplir él los nueve años. Su crueldad fue aumentando de nivel, de forma que ha llegado a ser una persona que es capaz de matar sin sentir remordimiento alguno.

-¿Y por qué la toma conmigo?

TK se quedó blanco ante tal pregunta y se limitó a agachar la cabeza.

-No la toma contigo por eso, si no porque… - se aclaró la voz – Si te lo explico todo desde el principio puede que lo entiendas mejor. Joe puede ver el pasado con gran nitidez, y un día, vio que el dios Sol entregaba cinco dones. Uno de ellos fue robado y quedó en el olvido. Sin embargo, sin ese don de guerra, el Sol podría llegar a apagarse dentro de unos mil años por falta de poder… Creen que ese don lo robó un antepasado tuyo con tu mismo nombre en un acto de venganza.

-Puede que tengan razón – el rubio la miró sorprendido -. Tuve un sueño… Y comienzo a pensar que ese sueño ocurrió de verdad – miró a TK a los ojos y con un dulce beso sentenció: - Será mejor que me vaya ya. Mañana al amanecer…

El rubio se despidió de ella con la mano y observó cómo se alejaba corriendo y subía las escaleras con dirección a la carretera. Cuando la perdió de vista miró el gran e inmenso océano que se expandía ante sus pies. Después, cuando el Sol estuvo en lo alto, se fue a hacer su trabajo de todos los días por el que no recibía ni una simple moneda, pero que sin embargo, le gustaba. Con una sonrisa, le dijo adiós al sol naciente y siguió el camino de la morena.

**Sunmo de la Noche, 3 de la tarde…**

Unos pasos resonaban incesantemente por el pasillo. Pasos rápidos, y se notaba que había más personas que normalmente. Unos pies se pararon frente a la puerta de la habitación de la pequeña, que se hallaba todavía en la cama profundamente dormida y mirando hacia la pared mientras repetía la palabra "lucha" sin cesar, como si se tratara de un grito de guerra. La puerta comenzó a abrirse lentamente mientras iluminaba poco a poco la pequeña habitación dejando ver aún con dificultad, pues se hallaba envuelto en la oscuridad aún, el cuerpo de la chica sobre la cama. La persona que había decidido despertar a la pequeña, era Sora, que con un "Vamos despierta cumpleañera" consiguió que Kari despertara pero que se tapara la cabeza con la almohada.

-Un ratito más… - se limitó a decir mientras caía rápidamente presa del sueño de nuevo.

-Vamos… - la pelirroja abrió la ventana – Hoy hace un día magnifico, hay que aprovecharlo – vio como la pequeña se sentaba sobre la cama aún un poco adormilada – Vístete y ve al comedor.

-¿Vestirme? Pero no si no voy a salir, solo voy a estar por casa. Con el pijama sobra.

-Será mejor que te vistas…

La morena miró a la mayor con cara de adivinar sus intenciones.

-¿Otra vez? – dijo ella recordando su cumpleaños pasado, cuyo resultado fue un autentico chasco. Sora asintió -. Ya tuve suficiente con el anterior… ¿Y queréis que vuelva a repetir?

-Este será diferente – Sora cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y le guiñó un ojo.

Hikari se puso una camiseta blanca con un dibujo al estilo manga en el centro, y unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y cortos. Se miró en un espejo y decidió dejarse el pelo suelto. De calzado escogió unas converse negras. Miró por la ventana y observó Odaiba durante unos minutos. Después recordó que debía salir de allí para dirigirse al comedor… Su mente no paraba de recordarle aquel horrible accidente del año pasado: Mimí, intentando encender las velas, casi incendia la casa. Por suerte solo fue calcinada media cocina. Nadie sabe cómo pasó, pero pasó. Recorrió el pasillo de camino al salón como cada mañana y abrió la puerta con desgana. Y se apoyó totalmente seria en el marco de la puerta y bufó al ver que todos estaban allí y gritaban alegremente:

-¡Sorpresa!

-De momento todo es como lo que sucedió hace un año… - susurró para ella misma.

-¿Kari?

La chica se emocionó al escuchar aquella voz y dirigió su mirada a uno de los rincones más apartados del salón. Allí, con una sonrisa espectacular y unos ojos marrones casi negros que resaltaban bastante, pues su piel era muy blanca, se hallaba el mejor amigo de la infancia de Kari, el cual se mudó hacía años a otro país por el trabajo de sus padres. La chica corrió hacia él y lo abrazó alegremente.

-¡Andrew! ¡Cuánto tiempo! No he sabido nada de ti desde que te fuiste. Ya te has olvidado de mí – le dedicó una agradable sonrisa.

-Eso nunca, ¿cómo olvidarse de una chica como tú? – la miró a los ojos y la cogió por la cabeza para acercarla a él ,a lo que la morena respondió con un brusco giro encontrándose de frente con Saku.

-Felicidades – le dijo ésta dándole un abrazo que casi la deja sin oxígeno -. Me olvidé tu regalo en casa, así que mañana te pasas y te lo doy – se mordió la lengua un poco avergonzada y al ver comida se lanzó a por ella dejando a la pequeña del Sunmo de la Noche sin palabras en medio de toda la gente.

-Ya sabes cómo es… - dijo Davis – Hace un año que no la veo, pero no ha cambiado en absoluto… - negó lentamente con la cabeza en señal de que era algo obvio lo que decía, y acto seguido miró a la chica para entregarle su regalo – Feliz cumpleaños Hikari Yagami – sonrió y alegremente le tendió una pulsera de bisutería, pero a verdaderamente bonita.

-Gracias Daisuke Motomiya – respondió ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y provocando celos en el pelinegro de ojos marrón oscuro. La chica rió al ver la reacción de su amigo.

-Kimi ha enfermado, por lo que yo te traigo nuestro regalo, lo hemos hecho entre las dos – dijo Haru al tiempo que le ofrecía algo del tamaño de su mano envuelto en un papel lila con un pequeño lazo rosa pálido – Detalle de Kimiko – le dijo a Kari sonriendo alegremente.

Era un pequeño álbum de fotos en el que habían montones de fotos del grupo, desde que se conocieron en primaria, hasta el momento. Hikari, tras reír y llorar de la risa tras ver algunas fotos que le traían muy buenos recuerdos, le devolvió la sonrisa a su amiga que se hallaba observando como Kari sonreía al ver cada página y cada fotografía.

-Eran buenos tiempos – le dijo la morena a Haru.

-Muy buenos – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Kari entonces empezó a tener muchísima hambre por lo que comenzó a comer, seguida de los demás que tenían hambre desde hacía un rato, pero que por vergüenza no habían dicho nada, ni tampoco habían probado bocado, tan solo se limitaban a ver la gran mesa colocada en medio del salón llena de comida, exceptuando a Sakura. Yolei comía lo justo y necesario como para tener suficiente hueco para la tarta (que este año no encendería Mimí), y la pelirroja, al ser la mayor, tan solo observaba a aquella jauría de animales hambrientos. Andrew no alejaba ni un segundo la vista de la cumpleañera, que hoy se veía más guapa que nunca, ya que sus ojos y su sonrisa emanaban alegría por doquier. La morena se acercó a él para poder mantener una conversación:

-¿Cuándo volviste al país? – preguntó la chica bastante interesada.

-Hace unos meses. Me quedaré aquí con mi padre – el chico sonrió alegremente viendo la cara de Hikari.

-Debe de ser difícil tener unos padres separados y que unos viva en un país distinto.

-No, en realidad no. Aunque peor sería no tener padres… - ante este comentario la chica agachó la cabeza tristemente y miró sus pies esperando buscar algo en ellos -. Lo siento… No recordaba que…

-No pasa nada – lo interrumpió con una sonrisa renovada -, no te preocupes por ello…

La sonrisa fue devuelta, y la morena se fue con Haru, Sakura y Davis, que conversaban felizmente junto a la mesa.

Pasaron las horas, y nada en especial ocurrió, hasta que cayó la noche…

-¡Vamos! – decía Yolei encabezando el grupo que subía hacia lo alto de la colina.

Unas sombras salieron de la casa rápidamente, en total tres. Una iba corriendo, mientras que la más pequeña de todas llevaba un vestido corto, que en la parte del pecho llevaba como unas vendas negras, pero que tan solo eran parte del vestido, y unas mangas que no estaban sujetadas al vestido y que eran bastante anchas en la parte más cercana a la mano. La tercera silueta, le daba un último retoque a "su obra maestra". Conforme pasaban los minutos, aceleraban la velocidad, hasta que por fin llegaron al templo. Desde el jardín delantero, se escuchaba el susurro de un riachuelo cercano. El templo era tal y como Kari lo imaginaba, solo que la parte baja, que solo estaba sujeta por columnas, estaba rodeada por una gran tela semitransparente color rojo. En el interior, había una pequeña sala separada de la otra por una tela roja más gruesa. La pequeña sala estaba toda repleta de cojines.

-Tú quédate aquí – le dijo Sora a la pequeña -, nosotras vamos a preparar todo para la ceremonia de tu trece cumpleaños que se hace para jurar que nunca contarás a nadie la historia de la Guolla y que no revelarás el secreto de que perteneces a un Sunmo.

Acto seguido, cruzaron la tela y desaparecieron. Tras unos segundos escuchó a Mimí y a Yolei gritar:

-¡Menudo desastre! ¡Tardaremos horas!

Kari se sentó sobre los cojines y después intentó descansar cerrando los ojos, pues lo otro parecía que iba para largo.

Sin tener esa intención, acabó durmiéndose…

-Kari… Despierta, Kari – la morena oía como la llamaban por lo que abrió los ojos lentamente – Ven conmigo.

-TK… ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

-Yo también tuve que hacer este ritual.

Con una sonrisa en la cara el rubio cogió a Kari de la mano y la sacó fuera rápidamente. Después, en silencio, la condujo al riachuelo y se sentó en una de las piedras para observar aquel hermoso paisaje junto con ella. El riachuelo no era muy profundo, y el agua estaba limpia, por lo que se veían a la perfección las piedras que formaban el suelo de éste, los árboles lo cubrían todo, y la Luna le donaba el toque restante.

-Es precioso… - dijo ella.

-Lo sé. Lo vi mientras subía…

-¿No te echarán en falta? – preguntó Hikari sorprendida de que le hubieran dejado salir por la noche.

-Tu hermano me cubre… Yo quería decirte que – cogió a la chica de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella haciendo que ésta se sonrojara y bajara la mirada unos segundos – Juro, ante tu diosa y ante ti, cuidarte y protegerte, hasta incluso aunque tuviera que traicionar a mi Sunmo con tal de que tu estuvieras a salvo… Te juro que siempre te voy a querer, y que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a tu lado…

Kari fue a hablar, pero en ese preciso momento, TK, decidió sellar el juramento con un beso…

La noche transcurrió, al igual que los años, un total de dos, que pasaron volando y en los que se vivieron buenos y malos momentos, y en los que TK y Kari se conocieron a la perfección y durante los que pasaron cada minuto, cada segundo, el uno junto al otro, enamorándose más a cada palabra… Pero… ¿Dónde quedaron los enamorados de Hikari Yagami? Decepcionados en verdad y con el corazón roto y buscando venganza.

**Continuará...**

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí el final de este capítulo^^ Lo iba a hacer en dos, pero si no el segundo capítulo quedaría muy corto, así que decidí hacerlo como en el super, 2x1 :3 Lo del continuará lo he puesto porque me hacía ilusión que quedara algo así como una película o una serie xD Siento no haber actualizado antes u.u<strong>

**DEJAD UN REVIEW ^^**


	9. Asia

Asia

El sonido de el timbre resonó por toda la casa insistentemente mientras una más mayor Mimí andaba hacia la puerta apoyándose sobre sus talones, porque acababa de pintarse las uñas de los pies. Tras unos segundos durante los que la chica corría lo que podía, alcanzó la puerta y miró por la mirilla para observar el rostro de Davis y finalmente abrir. El moreno pasó prácticamente como si esa fuera su casa, ya que lo parecía, pues estaba allí todos los días desde que la había visto besándose con un chico rubio bastante guapo.

-Otro más… - dijo Mimí para sí. Después miró al chico y le dijo: - Espera en salón, Kari se está duchando.

-Qué raro que no esté durmiendo a estas horas… Aún son las tres de la tarde.

-Ja, ja – dijo ella con tono de ironía y un poco molesta de que el chico se presentara allí todos los días y sin avisar. Señaló la puerta del salón y le dijo: - Ve al salón y espera allí junto a Andrew.

Parecía enfadada y eso hizo que Daisuke se asustara, por lo que fue sin rechistar hacia el lugar que la chica le había indicado sin dejar de pensar en que su reencuentro con su mayor enemigo con respecto al amor, sería lo que posiblemente le arruinaría el día que había planeado pasar enteramente con Kari. Al entrar, se encontró a Yolei aún comiendo, pues se había levantado la última esta vez, y Sora leyendo un libro mientras conversaba con la persona que menos deseaba ver en esos momentos: Andrew. Nada más verlo Davis puso una cara de desagrado que el pelinegro notó, pero que prefirió hacer como que no se había dado cuenta y continuó hablando con la pelirroja mientras lo observaba de arriba abajo. El moreno, se sentó frente a Yolei que pareció incomodarse con el chico mirando como comía.

-Hola – saludó el chico.

-Hola – le dijo ella levantándose con el plato entre las manos – Y adiós, lo siento Davis debo irme.

La chica se dio la vuelta cambiando su sonrisa por una cara de cansancio y resopló.

"Debo de dormir algo… Lo de anoche no para de darme vueltas en la cabeza y creo que lo mejor será callármelo…" pensó la pelilila andando hacia la cocina.

En cuanto pasó detrás de Sora, ésta dio un respingo y miró a Yolei preocupada. Se disculpó con Andrew y dejó el libro bruscamente en la mesa de madera sobre la que la pelilila había comido. Cogió a Yolei por el hombro y la llevó empujándola hacia la cocina donde cerró la puerta para tener más privacidad. La otra empezó a asustarse por lo que podía haber sentido de cómo ella se encontraba y asustada se apoyó sobre la mesa de la cocina para no desmayarse ahí mismo. La pelirroja la miró a los ojos muy preocupada y la cogió por los hombros tambaleándola un poco como para hacerla volver al mundo real.

-¿Qué quieres? – dijo Yolei evitando la mirada preocupada de Sora.

-Que me cuentes qué es lo que ha pasado esta noche como para que te tenga tan preocupada y el porqué no has dormido y solo has tenido pesadillas de las que has despertado gritando – las dos pasaron unos tres minutos en silencio que se hicieron eternos, durante los que solo escucharon hablar a las personas que se hallaban en la cocina, pero sin entender lo que se decían – Yolei…

Sora notaba la gran preocupación de su amiga, y eso la mataba por dentro. Finalmente la pelilia decidió hablar.

-Yo… Yo…

-¡Yolei!

**Mientras esto sucedía, en el salón…**

-No luches, no la conseguirás nunca, su corazón ya es de otro – dijo Andrew sorprendiendo al moreno y rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos – Es un rubio. Los vi pasear por la playa.

-Lo sé, los vi besarse – el chico sacó un móvil y le enseñó una foto al otro – Les eché una foto, por si me lo encuentro romperle la cara.

-Yo conozco a este tipo… - dijo el pelinegro observando la fotografía detenidamente y señalándolo mientras daba repetidos golpecitos en la pantalla – Está en mi clase… No recuerdo como se llama, creo que Takeru o Takeshi, no lo sé.

-¿De verdad? - dijo el otro mirando maliciosamente a Andrew – Hagamos un trato; entre los dos conseguiremos que él y Kari corten y se odien como sea. Después, que Kari elija entre tú y yo. La decisión será respetada – terminó de decir el moreno convencido de que sería él el elegido y feliz al ver que Andrew, tras pensárselo unos segundos, asintió con la cabeza lentamente y le tendió la mano.

-Trato hecho – se dieron la mano en señal de aprobación y se voltearon rápidamente al escuchar unos pasos en el del pasillo.

-Hola – saludó Hikari con una dulce sonrisa mientras se asomaba al lugar para ver a los dos chicos - ¿Qué ha…?

-¡Yolei!

Un grito procedente de la cocina los asustó haciendo que miraran instintivamente al lugar del que venía. Asustados se abrieron la puerta de sopetón y Kari se llevó las manos a la boca al ver a Yolei tirada en el suelo desmayada.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Mimí haciéndose paso entre los chicos que taponaban la entrada – Oh dios mío… - La chica se agachó junto a Sora para tomarle el pulso a su amiga pelilila tendida en el suelo. Tras unos segundos, suspiró aliviada – Está viva… - dijo finalmente.

-¿A qué esperáis? ¡Llamad a una ambulancia! – gritó la pelirroja a los tres más pequeños que se habían quedado totalmente inmovibles y desconcertados por lo ocurrido.

-S-sí – balbuceó Kari que salió corriendo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-¿Cómo está? – preguntó la morena, ya de quince años, al ver salir a Sora del hospital.

-Está bien – contestó la pelirroja -. Según el médico ha sido una bajada de tensión, provocada por el calor… - la chica miró la ventana del hospital donde Yolei estaba, ya despierta, y después miró a Kari – Mimí está con ella, yo me voy al bar y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Sora, desde hacía un par de meses, trabajaba de camarera en un bar del centro para poder ganar dinero luego utilizado para comprar comida u otras cosas. Cuando Sora encontró trabajo, todo fue bien para todos: Mimí entró a la Universidad para estudiar gastronomía con una beca que le dieron al finalizar el bachiller (¿preparatoria?), Kari, gracias a su amiga pelirroja fue contratada por las tardes en el mismo bar durante el verano y Yolei iba muy bien en sus estudios en casa y cada día aparecía con una sonrisa distinta a la del día anterior. La pelilila estaba muy contenta con el fruto de su esfuerzo, y por ello, deseaba compartirlo con los demás. Cuando el verano comenzó empezó a ser una persona aún más sociable, por lo que forjó alguna que otra amistad, y tuvo algún que otro novio. Todo iba viento en popa. Hasta ese día, cuando comenzaron a suceder las cosas verdaderamente raras.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-Y… ¿desea algo más? – preguntó Kari mirando al hombre que leía la carta con una lentitud desesperante.

-No, eso es todo – dijo finalmente mirando fijamente la resplandeciente mesa.

La morena se dio la vuelta y entró al interior del bar, dejando de mala gana la pequeña libreta en la que escribía todo lo que le pedían. Entró en la cocina y justo en ese momento, Sora salía tras decirle que la cocinera había salido durante unos minutos para comprar un par de cosas. Kari suspiró y observó a la pelirroja salir del lugar.

Sora cogió nada más pasar por la puerta otra bandeja de metal, y con las dos manos ocupadas y haciendo más de una maniobra para no chocar con nadie, llegó a la pequeña terraza llena de mesas y dejó cada cosa en su respectivo lugar. Tras vaciar las dos bandejas plateadas las cogió y sacó de su bolsillo un bolígrafo y una hoja.

-¿Le han atendido? – preguntó a un chico que leía atentamente el periódico.

-No – contestó firmemente mientras bajaba las grandes páginas arrugadas – Sora… - La pelirroja se sorprendió mucho – Cuánto tiempo…

-No tengo tiempo para esto, ¿qué narices quieres, Tai?

-Un café descafeinado con mucha leche – dijo el chico mirando todavía la carta para evitar los ojos de la chica.

-Perfecto – dijo con sequedad Sora mientras se daba la vuelta.

-Y un poco de tu tiempo.

-Te he dicho que no tengo tiempo, tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Además, no quiero hablar contigo.

-Por favor, es importante. Tú y mi hermana sois las únicas dos personas en las que sé que puedo confiar del Sunmo de la Noche, pero esto la incumbe también a ella… - Sora tras escuchar las palabras del moreno continuó su camino como si no le importara, entonces una mano la cogió por el brazo -. Esto podría ser el fin, tenemos que hacer algo, no me ignores…

-De acuerdo – la pelirroja suspiró y se dio la vuelta para poder mirar al otro a la cara – Pero rápido.

-Sora, resulta que…

**En el hospital…**

-¿Te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Mimí a la pelila que estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la habitación.

-Mejor, o eso creo. Es la primera vez que me pasa.

-Ya, lo sé – Mimí sonrió dulcemente mientras se sentaba en la punta de la cama, mirando a la otra en la blanca silla.

La habitación era un tanto deprimente. Todo era blanco, exceptuando algunas cosas que Mimí había decidido decorar a su propio estilo, y que llamaban mucho la atención por haber un contraste tan fuerte entre el blanco y los colores rojo vivo. Mimí últimamente tenía algunos cambios de humor un tanto raros, cosa a la que las chicas se habían ido acostumbrando con el paso de los días.

Una enfermera abrió la puerta, dejó un plato de comida y salió sin decir palabra alguna.

-En unas horas te dan el alta – dijo la mayor de sopetón.

-Lo sé, pero me gusta este lugar, es muy tranquilo comparado con nuestra casa. Ahí arriba solo se oye la música que pongo a todo volumen y los gritos de frustración de Kari cuando no consigue hacer alguna cosa.

-Ya, pero un hospital no es el lugar digamos "perfecto" para vivir.

La pelilila sonrió ante las palabras de la otra y miró el plato de comida que la enfermera había traído segundos antes y con una cara de desagrado se lo fue comiendo poco a poco. Mimí encendió la televisión y puso las noticias que solían dar a media tarde. Tiró el mando sobre la mesita junto a la cama haciendo que la otra se sobresaltara y las dos rieran alegremente tras el grito que había pegado Yolei.

La mayor, com si fuera un impulso, miró las noticias, y escuchó la palabra "extrañas criaturas", lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y prestara más atención.

-¿Pasa algo Mimí? – preguntó la otra.

-Mira la televisión…

Se podía ver un gran abismo que separaba Asia en dos. La presentadora estaba asustada, pues, como decía, unos cuantos que se encontraban cerca y vieron el continente separarse en dos, habían visto unas extrañas criaturas.

"-Como han dicho, estas "gárgolas", como ellos mismos los han definido, han lanzado una especie de grandes semillas, lo que ha hecho que un gran estruendo se escuchara a miles de kilómetros y alertara a todos los que se encontraban por la zona que han huido lo antes posible. Sin embargo – continuó -, estas grandes estatuas voladoras se han visto también en Europa, lo que ha hecho temer que suceda una tragedia igual. Ahora, pasemos a la siguiente noticia…"

-No, no, no, no, ¡no! – Yolei casi se estira de los pelos al escuchar todo aquello - ¿Qué narices ha pasado? ¡Mimí!

La mayor miró a la pelilila confundida y no supo que contestar.

-Si esto lo ha ordenado el Sol… o la Luna… Pero… Que lo hayan hecho no tendría sentido, ¿qué ganan? Nosotras protegemos a la Luna de los ataques del Sol, somos las únicas que mantenemos el campo de energía, por eso vienen a nosotras… Pero… ¿Los humanos? ¿Y cómo es que no he predicho esto? – Yolei miró a Mimí que seguía sumergida en sus recientes dudas – Debemos seguir con nuestras vidas normales hasta que no haya un indicio de que de verdad han sido gárgolas.

* * *

><p><strong>Admito que este fic es un tanto lioso . Pero debéis quedaros con: Separación de Asia misteriosa, sueño de Kari y la ¿verdadera? leyenda de la lucha.<strong>

**He tardado meses en publicar... ¡PERDONADME! No me matéis :( Pero es que con los exámenes y demás no he tenido tiempo de nada... Y estas Navidades me he podido estar en mi casa hasta hoy... u.u **

**Feliz Navidad atrasada y Feliz Año Nuevo 2013 para todos:D Un beso muy grande para todos y espero que sigáis leyendo mi fin d:**

**MariahAF se despide :3**


	10. Desamor

**Ya sé, ya sé, es muuuuuuuuuuy corto, pero quería actualizar cuanto antes, y no tengo tiempo para escribir más TT-TT Ya estoy con semanas enteras de exámenes y no encuentro tiempo :(**

**Aún así, espero que os guste:)**

* * *

><p>-¿Piensas que es verdad? – dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente los ojos del otro - ¡Es una locura!<p>

-Oye… Están juntos, así que te pido que te asegures de que nadie más de tu Sunmo se entere. Es algo muy importante. Podría ser lo que nos salve.

-¿Desde cuándo estás investigando todo eso? ¿Cómo conseguiste toda esa información? – Sora se ponía nerviosa – Mira Tai, si esto es una broma…

-¡¿Cómo va a ser una broma?! ¡¿Cómo voy a meter en una broma la vida de mi hermana?! – el moreno se había levantado y había dado un fuerte golpe en la mesa, haciendo que todo cayera al suelo – Lo-lo siento… Yo lo recojo.

-Déjalo, es mi trabajo – Sora se acercó al chico alzando el dedo amenazantemente y se colocó tan solo a unos centímetros de su rostro – Mira chico de pelo marrón y ojos marrones con poco cerebro; haré esto solo por tu hermana, porque el TK ese a mi me trae sin cuidado – acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué…? – dijo el chico totalmente confundido mientras la veía alejarse hacia la puerta de la cafetería y entrando en ella.

Finalmente, tras percatarse de lo embobado que se había quedado mirando aquella gran puerta de cristal, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la montaña, donde le tocaba ese mismo día. Antes de alejarse mucho, miró hacia atrás de nuevo y observó a su hermana pequeña salir del establecimiento con una bandeja en la mano.

Sonrió.

-Tengo que aprender a no echarles tanto de menos… - dijo para sí mismo.

**En el mercado, dos días después…**

-Oye… esto está muy alto, ¿no? – dijo Davis a Andrew mientras abrazaba fuertemente la chimenea de uno de los puestos del mercado – Aún sigo preguntándome cómo demonios hemos subido aquí… No quiero estar aquí mucho más, ¿cuánto va a tardar?

-Si dejas de distraerme – comenzó a decir Andrew – cuando llegue lo veré.

Los dos se encontraban en un tejado del mercado esperando a TK y a Kari.

-El plan es perfecto… - susurró Andrew para sí mientras, colocado sobre su pierna izquierda y con un pequeño telescopio, observaba el lugar completo a la espera de la parejita - ¿Estás seguro de que es aquí?

-El mensaje del móvil de Kari decía eso.

Daisuke, en un acto de valentía, se soltó de la chimenea y bajó al nivel del otro chico. Cuando intentó sentarse una teja resbaló cayendo cerca de un transeúnte que pasaba por allí, y que tras llevarse el susto de su vida y agarrando las bolsas que llevaba con las dos manos, él y unos cuantos más miraron hacia arriba para poder ver qué era lo que había provocado la caída de aquella teja. Andrew cogió al otro chico y lo empujó hacia atrás rápidamente. Cuando comenzó a escuchar nuevamente los pasos de la gente, lo miró, y muy serio, le dijo:

-Estabas más guapo abrazado a la chimenea.

-¡Al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo! – dijo el otro volviendo a la posición inicial.

Andrew volvió a mirar por el pequeño telescopio, y con la mano le indicó al moreno que se acercara. Este, hizo caso, y con el miedo en el cuerpo, se acercó.

-Llamala, y dile que está saliendo del puesto de flores con una rosa.

-¿Para eso me haces venir? ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho a distancia! – se quejó.

-¡Que la llames te he dicho!

Daisuke cogió su teléfono móvil y pulsó en número uno, marcando automáticamente el número de una chica que cogió la llamada y obedeció las órdenes del moreno sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer después…

**Kari, una media hora antes…**

-¡Me voy! – gritó la chica feliz como nunca antes la habían visto mientras salía por la puerta, prbocando que la pequeña campanilla sonara por toda la casa y Sora se asomara al pasillo con una sonrisa.

La morena hacía ya dos años con el chico más maravilloso que había conocido, y por ello, había decidido darle una gran sorpresa cuando se vieran en el mercado. Cogió fuertemente los bajos de su camiseta y mordiéndose el labio dio una vuelto sobre sí misma de felicidad.

-Estoy segura de que le encantará.

Sus ojos caramelo brillaban como dos diamantes y se sentía muy bien consigo misma. Miro al cielo y observó el maravilloso día que hacía. Al agachar la mirada se encontró con una preciosa margarita. Se puso de cuclillas y con delicadeza la cogió con su mano derecha, acercándosela al rostro y colocándosela en el pelo.

El camino de bajada al pueblo se le hizo bastante corto, y en unos diez minutos, minuto más, minuto menos, llegó a una tienda con un cartel bastante llamativo y con los cristales enormes y muy limpios. Al entrar, una mujer de pelo negro y alborotado, le dio la bienvenida, y con mucha amabilidad, le pidió que se esperara mientras iba a por el paquete.

Hikari, impaciente, se sentó en una silla y se puso a mirar las distintas joyas de aquella reconocida joyería del centro. Un pequeño brazalete con dos partes, juntadas por un fino hilo plateado y que tenía un corazón blanco con unos dibujitos negros.

-Aquí lo tienes preciosa – dijo la mujer dejando un pequeño regalo sobre una mesa de cristal - ¿Quieres una bolsa?

-No, gracias – dijo la morena -. ¿Cuánto cuesta ese brazalete?

-Es bastante barato, tiene mucho tiempo y nadie lo quiere, a pesar de que hubo una época en que todo el mundo llevaba uno de esos. Si lo quieres, te lo regalo, tu amiga Mimí es mi mejor compradora.

-¿En serío? – la mujer asintió - ¡Gracias!

La chica se probó el brazalete y sonrió como muchas otras veces había hecho en ese día. Se levantó de la silla y cogió el paquete a por el cual había ido hasta allí, y salió corriendo tras despedirse.

Finalmente, después de correr bastante, llegó agotada al mercado, y por la entrada buscó con la mirada a su héroe de cabellos dorados. Cuando miró a su derecha, lo vio de espaldas y para darle un susto, corrió hacia él para abrazarlo por detrás. Uno o dos metros antes, se paró, y vio como se estaba besando con una pelinegra, pero no una pelinegra cualquiera, sino con Kimiko.

Retrocedió, y el paquete cayó al suelo inminentemente, oyéndose un montón de cristales rompiéndose, al igual que el corazón de la chica. Este ruido hizo que Kimiko se asustara, y que tras los innumerables intentos de TK por separarse de ella, el sonido de unos cristales lo consiguiera. El rubio, asustado al escuchar la voz de Kari, se dio la vuelta bruscamente.

-¡Kari! – gritaron los dos al unísono.

La morena retrocedió aún más mirándolos a los dos sin creérselo, o, al menos, intentando no hacerlo, pero finalmente la tristeza pudo con ella y echó a correr hacia una de las callejuelas, a pesar de que los otros dos intentaron frenarla.

-¡Os odio! – gritó justo antes de desaparecer.

El rubio se agachó, y cogió con cuidado el regalo. Se levantó rápidamente y miró a Kimiko con odio, después, se fue a buscar a la chica, aunque no logró encontrarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la casa, Mimí y Yolei estaban acostadas en el sofá viendo las noticias, mientras Sora se vestía para salir con unas amigas. Desde el pasillo se escuchó un gran ruido que las asustó a todas y que hizo que Mimí, que estaba medio dormida, cayera del sofá. La pelilila se subió las gafas y tan rápido como reaccionó, ayudó a la otra a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

-Sí… ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó la otra volviendo al mundo real.

Mimí se restregó los ojos e intentó despertarse del todo. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que la pelilia salía por la puerta y se asomaba por el pasillo. Escuchó sus pasos y la siguió. Observó cómo se dirigió a la puerta para darse cuenta de que estaba abierta.

-¿Qué hace la puerta abierta? – dijo Mimí.

-No lo sé… Pero tiene que haber entrado alguien. Ponte detrás de mí.

La mayor hizo caso, y Yolei hizo aparecer un arco que cogió al vuelo. Una flecha incendiada apareció en su otra mano y apuntó hacia abajo preparada para lanzar la flecha nada más subir la mano. Anduvieron hasta la puerta del fondo donde Yolei hizo desaparecer el fuego de la flecha y Mimí cogió su arma. Bajaron las dos juntas al sótano donde se encontraban todos los documentos antiguos, y con cautela, pasaron entre las estanterías y los trastos esparcidos por allí.

-¿Quién hay ahí? – preguntó Yolei.

-Yo – contestó alguien.

Se escucharon unos cuantos pasos en la oscuridad, un golpe y tras esto, un "ay".

-¿Sora? – preguntaron las dos al unísono.

-¿Con quién esperábais encontraros? – preguntó la pelirroja encendiendo la luz.

-¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras? ¿Tú no estabas en tu…?

-He venido a buscar unos documentos – interrumpió la más mayor a Mimí.

-¿No has oído ese ruido? – preguntó Yolei.

-No, yo no he oído nada. Será vuestra imaginación.

-¿Y qué haces aquí a oscuras? – preguntó de nuevo.

-Esto no es un interrogatorio. Dejadme que busque unas cuantas cosas en paz…

Las dos hicieron caso sin rechistar. Subieron las escaleras para ir de nuevo al salón mientras echaban alguna que otra miraba atrás para ver que hacía la pelirroja, que se limitaba a verlas irse. Cuando el ruido de la puerta se oyó, Sora, se dio la vuelta y cogió entre sus manos un pequeño paquete que poseía su nombre.

-Tienes que tener más cuidado Tai…

Sonrió dulcemente mientras daba vueltas al pequeño cubo entre sus manos. Después de unos segundos se decidió a abrirlo. Había una carta y algo envuelto en un pañuelo.

Cogió el pañuelo y lo separó cuidadosamente. Cuando vio aquel collar de plata con un delfín se puso la mano en la boca y se echó a llorar.

Abrió la carta y la leyó en voz baja.

-_Querida Sora: ¿Recuerdas? Lo perdiste cuando jugábamos… Y yo lo encontré. Nunca tuve valor para devolvértelo, siempre supe que serías especial para mí, y no me equivocaba. Sé, que una carta no es lo mismo que decirte que te quiero a la cara, pero sabes que no podemos vernos otra vez… Ya tuvimos demasiada suerte el otro día._

_Que sepas que te quiero, Sora, y siempre lo haré._

_Taichi._

La pelirroja se mordió el labio y se colocó el collar.

-Eres incorregible… - dijo mirando la carta.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué os ha parecido? :3 Dejad un review:D<strong>


	11. Veneno

**Este también es bastante corto TT-TT. Pero como dentro de poco (a la semana que viene) acaba la evaluación, ahora tengo más exámenes que nunca... Pero aún así he conseguido terminarlo antes de lo que pensaba *w* xD Aunque es corto._.**

**Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

><p>-Yo me voy – dijo Andrew bajando del tejado – Ups – dijo cuando tiró la escalera – Se ha caído, ¿ahora cómo vas a bajar?<p>

Daisuke se acercó a la orilla y vio al chico que se encontraba mirando hacia arriba con una sonrisa que le heló la sangre. Se hizo hacia atrás y se volvió a abrazar a la chimenea.

-¡Eres un frío manipulador! – le gritó mientras arañaba los azulejos – Nunca me caíste bien… - susurró.

-Me lo suelen decir… Pero ahora que los hemos separado, es mi turno de entrar en juego.

Andrew estaba muy seguro de su éxito, y eso lo demostraba con su tono de voz y su comportamiento de superioridad ante Davis. El chico anduvo los pasos de la chica, y con todos los sentidos alerta, escaneaba el medio por si la avistaba. La gente pasaba junto a él, y más de uno le pisó o le empujó, pero él siguió alerta. Finalmente, pudo escuchar un llanto y guiado por él, llegó a un callejón sin salida donde una chica lloraba en un banco al fondo. Se adentró en él, y al acercarse, dijo:

-No llores princesa, que se te cae la corona.

La chica levantó la cabeza y con sus preciosos ojos caramelo empañados en lágrimas, miró al chico de arriba abajo. Finalmente, intentando sacar voz de donde no había, dijo:

-Esa frase es muy vieja – de sus labios salió una pequeña carcajada.

-Pero te ha hecho reír – se sentó a su lado – Sea quien sea quien te ha hecho llorar, no merece tus lágrimas – Cogió a la chica por el mentón y secó sus lágrimas cuidadosamente.

Ella apartó la vista con un movimiento de cabeza y se abrazó a sus piernas. Primero escondió su cabeza, pero luego, dejó salir por encima de las rodillas sus ojos.

-¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué todo me pasa a mí, Andrew? – preguntó mientras veía pasar a la gente por la calle de enfrente – Él me juró quererme siempre y… ¿Dónde quedó esa promesa? Dime, ¿dónde? Se supone que hoy era un día perfecto. Pe-pero Kimi… Además, ella tiene novio, ¡tiene a Suota! Ella sabía que él y yo nos queríamos… O al menos debía sospechar algo. ¡Era mi mejor amiga! Debí sospecharlo. Todo era de cuento de hadas, y tan solo era un plan suyo para destrozarme la vida – Kari se arrancó del cuello el collar que hacía ya varios años el rubio le había regalado. Lo puso en la palma de su mano y lo miró con tristeza – Kimiko es mucho más guapa que yo y…

-No mientas, no hay nadie más preciosa que tú, mi luz – le interrumpió mientras observaba perplejo la belleza de la chica. Los ojos de ella se dirigieron a él y sorprendida lo contempló mientras hablaba con su tono de superioridad que tanto atraía a las chicas -. Oye Kari, no sé quién te ha hecho estar así (Nota de la autora: Mentira… e,e), pero tampoco quiero, porque sé que si lo supiera posiblemente no le dejaría vivo después de hacer llorar a la persona a la que más quiero en este mundo – Hikari devolvió su vista al collar.

Cada vez estaba más sorprendida por las palabras de su amigo de la infancia. Nunca lo había sospechado, pero… Él ya tuvo su oportunidad desaprovechada. Hacía ya unos cinco años, cuando él acababa de irse del país, ella se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por ese amigo al que le dio todo lo que tenía desde aquel día que se conocieron.

-Andrew, tú…

-Sé que no soy correspondido, pero… - interrumpió él.

-No es eso…

La chica se levantó de golpe clavó su mirada en el horizonte y con las mangas de la rebeca que llevaba se limpió las lágrimas que quedaban. Abrió la mano y miró el collar a penas un segundo, después lo guardó en su bolsillo. Andrew, pensando que había fracasado, pensaba en su próximo plan para conquistar a aquella por la cual no sentía otra cosa que obsesión por su belleza. La miró y vio como ella se daba la vuelta para verlo de frente. Ella se agachó para llegar a la altura de la cara del chico, y con una decisión que la asombró hasta incluso a ella, lo cogió por las mejillas y lo besó sin dudarlo ni una sola vez. Él, por un momento sí que lo dudó, y por ello se quedó totalmente perplejo al ver que su plan no había fracasado. Al reaccionar, le correspondió, y escondiendo una sonrisa, se separó de ella con dulzura.

-Kari… - dijo él mirándola a los ojos y usando sus dotes de conquista.

-Te quiero – mintió ella.

**Kari, 2 de la mañana…**

Kari mientas jugaba dándole patadas a una piedra por la calle, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado. Puede que su repentino plan para olvidarse de Takeru obligándose a sí misma a enamorarse de Andrew, no fuera tan buena idea como cuando decidió besarlo en el banco. Se sentía culpable por engañar al pelinegro, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba hacer todo lo posible para que aquel rubio que tanto le encantaba desapareciera de sus recuerdos lo antes posible. Se agachó para coger la piedra con la que ya llevaba un rato jugando y la tiró al centro de la carretera. Anduvo un par de pasos más cuando se paró frente a un lugar donde se celebraban cumpleaños para niños pequeños.

Miró hacia atrás convencida de que había escuchado algo y tras no ver nada, dio un par de pasos más cayendo de nuevo en los mismos pensamientos.

Fue entonces cuando algo la empujó dentro del establecimiento rompiendo una ventana. Ella, confusa se levantó como pudo y observó todo el suelo lleno de cristales preguntándose qué la había empujado. Sintió un dolor muy agudo en su brazo derecho y vio como se había clavado un cristal. Se lo quitó con cuidado y observó que la herida era superficial. Después de unos segundos de confusión, escuchó un ruido que la hizo apartarse hacia un lado.

Con el brusco movimiento realizado cayó al suelo de nuevo y rezó por no haberse clavado ningún otro cristal. Cuando abrió los ojos vio a un Ken Ichijoji con una llama de fuego en su mano.

Kari recordó las palabras de TK hacía dos años: "_Joe puede ver el pasado con gran nitidez, y un día, vio que el dios Sol entregaba cinco dones. Uno de ellos fue robado y quedó en el olvido. Sin embargo, sin ese don de guerra, el Sol podría llegar a apagarse dentro de unos mil años por falta de poder… Creen que ese don lo robó un antepasado tuyo con tu mismo nombre en un acto de venganza, y al saber eso y lo de la desaparición de sus padres, descargó su ira sobre ti"_

Alargó la mano y alcanzó un globo con forma de espada que convirtió en una espada verdadera. Puso la punta en el cuello del chico y, sabiendo que este no podía hacer ningún movimiento se levantó poco a poco.

-¿Por qué la pagas conmigo? – preguntó.

-Parece mentira que la más guapa del Sunmo de la Noche no se haya dado cuenta…

-¿Cuenta de qué?

Él intentó acercarse, pero ella levantó más amenazadoramente la espada.

-De que en tu familia son unos ladrones… - dijo él – Quiero ese don.

-No sé de qué me hablas.

-Sí lo sabes.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Te juro que no.

Él la miró con una sonrisa que transmitía miedo, sin embargo ella no bajó la guardia.

Una flecha de fuego rozó el brazo del chico haciendo que él apagara la llama de su mano (como en el primer capítulo^^) y se diera la vuelta en un acto reflejo para ver a su atacante: Yolei. La pelilila volvió a tensar la cuerda de su arco y la flecha prendió. Señaló al chico y con un gesto le indicó que dejara a Kari en paz.

-Déjala si no quieres que la próxima te mate – advirtió.

Ken dio unos pasos hacia atrás y cogió a Kari de la muñeca. La acercó hacia él y le sonrió. La chica tiró la espada al suelo y lo miró con miedo, éste vio de reojo a Yolei apuntando hacia él y agachó la cabeza aún sonriendo.

-Adiós princesa – le dijo a la morena.

La cogió de la cintura y la aproximó hacia él. La miró a los ojos y pudo ver el miedo que en ese momento Kari sentía. Sonrió aún más y la besó.

Yolei disparó, pero justo antes el chico saltó y se colocó en el marco de la ventana. Ahí se quedó para ver como la morena se desmayaba sobre los cristales y el cómo la pelilila asustada corría hacia el cuerpo de su amiga. La abrazó y le rogó que abriera los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y vio como el chico de pelo azul escupía una pequeña botella que llevaba escondida en la boca y le sonreía.

-Si quieres el antídoto, dame el don – acto seguido saltó fuera y echó a correr por las calles de Odaiba hacia la playa.

Yolei cogió su teléfono móvil y marcó un número rápidamente con la mano derecha mientras corría hacia la ventana, colocaba su mano izquierda sobre la parte de abajo del marco, y salía afuera. Observó el lugar, y vio que Ichijoji saltaba de tejado en tejado huyendo del lugar. La chica se cogió con una sola mano a una verja de una ventana cercana, y con los pies se impulsó hacia el balcón del lado contrario. Se agarró a la barandilla del balcón, y subió al tejado.

-Vamos… Cógelo… - repetía continuamente Yolei mientras perseguía al chico.

El teléfono seguía dando señal, sin embargo, nadie lo cogía.

-¿Yolei? – se escuchó finalmente al otro lado.

-¡Mimí! ¡Tenemos una emergencia! Tú y Sora debéis ir a la calle que hay paralela a donde está el bar, Kari está inconsciente en un bar de esos para críos, yo voy detrás del culpable…

-¿¡Qué est…!?

La pelilila colgó dejando a Mimí hablando, y continuó su persecución. Saltó de tejado en tejado, hasta que llegó a la playa y vio a Ken con los pies sumergidos en el agua y una botella verde en la mano. Él la miró y sonrió.

-Dime donde está y te doy el antídoto… - le dijo.

Yolei se fue acercando a él, y cuando quedaban unos metros de distancia entre los dos, el chico tiró el contenido de la botellita al mar. La pelilila se tiró sobre él, y los dos cayeron en el agua. Tras forcejear un rato, entraron más en el agua, y la chica lo perdió de vista. Dio un par de vueltas sobre ella y notó como alguien la cogía del pie y la hundía. Ella, desesperada, empezó a dar patadas a diestro y siniestro, hasta que le dio en el estómago.

La pelilila aprovechó para salir a coger aire, y el chico la volvió a hundir. Ella abrió los ojos y se cruzó con los de él, que se quedó mirándolos durante unos segundos.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese brillo, las ganas de luchar por alguien por aprecio, admiración o amor. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía ese brillo en sus propios ojos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta: su deseo de proteger todo lo que sus padres habían deseado proteger, se convirtió en una obsesión y en una rabia de no conseguir lo que quería, que descargó en Kari. Todo en él había cambiad desde el día de la desaparición de sus padres, pero para mal…

La miró de arriba abajo y le dio la vuelta para no ver sus ojos. Ahogó un grito (Nota de la autora: Nunca mejor dicho*-*) y apretó las manos en los hombros de la chica, los cuales tenía cogidos por haberle dado la vuelta. Luego los soltó despacio y se fue.

Yolei se dio la vuelta y no lo vio, por lo que salió a la superficie y tomó aire. Miró a su alrededor mientras se mantenía a flote, y finalmente fue saliendo poco a poco del agua. Cuando estuvo en la playa vio una botellita verde llena de un líquido que olía bastante bien que llevaba una etiqueta: "Verdadero antídoto".

La pelilila se hallaba confundida, pero cogió el frasco y echó a correr.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que os haya gustado^.^<strong>

**Dejad un review :D Os lo agradecería muuucho:)**

**Sayonara!:3**


	12. Notas

**Aquí el siguiente capítulo *^* La verdad es que no quedé muy contenta con él... Pero tenía que ponerlo para que el resto de la historia tenga sentido :S A decir verdad, de todos los capítulos de este fic, este es el que menos me gusta xD Pero bueno, si hay que hacerlo se hace ^^**

**Gracias a anaiza18, a Ivymon y a HikariCaelum por sus reviews:D Tras leer el de HikariCaelum me quedé kelekjdbkjdblkuewdbj*-***

**Disfrutad:3**

* * *

><p>Ken llegó a la casa, y bruscamente, nada más entrar, tiró su chaqueta larga y blanca sobre la mesa en la que los otros jugaban a las cartas, atrayendo todas las miradas de los allí presentes. Matt parecía decepcionado, sin embargo, Tai, intentó ocultar una leve sonrisa.<p>

-Ha fallado, sabía que no debía encargarle esto a él – dijo el rubio mayor tras escuchar el fuerte portazo que dio Ichijoji al entrar a su habitación.

-Yo ya te lo dije – Joe quitó la chaqueta y tiró una de sus cartas sobre la anterior – Él no es lo que parece ser, no es capaz de matar y se ablanda con cualquier cosa. Sigue siendo un crío – el peliazul dirigió su mirada al más pequeño del Sunmo del Día – Debería haber ido él. TK seguramente sí que la habría matado, es muy obediente y haría lo que fuese por cumplir una orden.

Taichi miró a Takeru, que se limitó a suspirar y esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos apenado.

-Quizás tienes razón – dijo Yamatto – Pero no quería arriesgarme a que el enano fuera también demasiado blando, veía a Ken con más posibilidades de victoria que a mi hermano.

-¿Por qué no dejáis de una vez de intentar asesinar a mi hermana? – preguntó el moreno sin darse cuenta.

Matt y Joe lo miraron mientras TK continuaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Soltaron un suspiro seco a la vez y continuaron jugando sin hacer caso a las palabras del chico. Eso era lo mejor en esas situaciones en los que Taichi sacaba su lado de _amor fraternal_. Finalmente, Yamatto dirigió la mirada a su hermano preocupado.

-¿Qué te pasa enano? Llevas así semanas - TK asomó los ojos al ver que su hermano se refería a él y lo miró unos segundos, después, volvió a su anterior posición suspirando una vez más y apretando sus puños – Yo, si fuera tú, estaría feliz. ¿No es genial el recibir una beca para irse a estudiar al extranjero?

**Sunmo de la Noche, día siguiente. Cuatro de la tarde.**

_[Notas: Cho- Mariposa.]_

El silencio reinante en la casa en la que vivían las integrantes del Sunmo de la Noche fue repentinamente roto por el ruido del timbre. Kari, que se encontraba durmiendo, buscó el despertador por su mesita de noche, y lo tiró al suelo. Tras unos segundos en los que se dio cuenta de que el despertador no había sido el causante del ruido, se lo quedó mirando, y se dio la vuelta. Metió su mano debajo de la almohada, y se encogió suspirando y volviendo a dormirse.

-¡Sora! ¡Cuánto tiempo! – se escuchó decir desde la entrada a una anciana.

-¡Tía Cho! – gritó alegremente la otra.

La pequeña abrió los ojos y se desperezó, para quedarse unos segundos mirando el techo como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. Miró la hora y bostezó mientras se levantaba lentamente.

Escuchó los pasos rápidos de las otras dos que gritaron alegremente lo mismo que la anterior, y que empezaron a abrazarla sin parar y a hacerle preguntas. Todas se dieron la vuelta y observaron a Kari salir de su habitación bostezando y medio dormida. La anciana, con paso lento, se acercó a ella.

-Oh… Ya veo, así que tú eres la pequeña Hikari… Como has crecido – sonrió.

La anciana parecía amable, y sus ojos brillantes y soñadores, mostraban que su aspecto no tenía nada que ver con la edad que sentía que tenía. Hikari se sonrojó y bajó la mirada como si buscara algo en sus pies. Yolei le mostró una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrió aún más la puerta, dejando ver a alguien más. La pequeña dio unos pasos hacia atrás, y las demás la miraron extrañada. La observada bostezó y esperó a que la chica entrara a la casa y la abrazara fuertemente.

-Haruka… Me vas a ahogar – dijo ocultando una sonrisa tímida.

-¡Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos! ¡Llevas semanas sin salir de casa! – exclamó la pelirroja mientras la anciana la miraba un poco confundida - ¡Creo que necesitas ligar!

La cara de Kari fue épica, al igual que la de las presentes, que no sabían cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de la extrovertida Haru, que seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Cho, miró a las mayores y se dirigió a ellas con paso lento y con cara seria. Si lo que había descubierto en años de investigación por el mundo era verdad… El que la pequeña Hikari Yagami fuera a "ligar" por ahí, no favorecía nada. Se acercó a Sora, y junto con Yolei y Mimí entraron al salón, que era la puerta más cercana a ellas.

El pasillo ahora tan solo era ocupado por las dos chicas, que se miraban mutuamente, Kari con cara seria, y Haru con su habitual sonrisa. Haruka era muy guapa, de pelo pelirrojo, liso y corto hasta los hombros, y atraía las miradas de cualquiera por la calle. Era extrovertida, sin vergüenza a nada, y a sus dieciséis años, era alguien quizás un poco obsesionada con los chicos. No había estado con muchos, mejor dicho, no había estado con ninguno, pero le gustaba llamar su atención.

La pelirroja miró los atuendos de la pequeña y los señaló.

-¿Te acabas de levantar? – se puso seria, y Kari asintió lentamente. La seriedad de la mayor duró poco tiempo - ¡Pues vamos a ponerte guapa!

La metió en su habitación, y a los pocos minutos, ésta salió vestida con unos pantalones vaqueros cortos y una camiseta blanca con la imagen de un lirio, y unos zapatos planos negros, como los que usaba por las noches. La pelirroja la miró de arriba abajo y alzó el dedo pulgar como un gesto de aprobación, y como no, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Fueron hacia la puerta, y pudieron comprobar que la casa se hallaba en completo silencio, algo que aunque pareciese raro, Haruka no rompía. Salieron a la calle, y comenzaron a bajar la cuesta a pie.

-Oye Kari, ¿quién era esa mujer? Me la encontré en la calle principal y me preguntó por tu casa.

-No lo sé – respondió ella sinceramente -. Aunque las demás la llamaron "_tía Cho_".

Los ojos se le iluminaron a la pelirroja, y miró a la otra con una pizca de exceso de felicidad.

-¿Te imaginas que es una tía perdida o algo de eso? ¿Y que en realidad fueses una princesa pero no lo sabías y ella viene a decírtelo? – se cruzó de brazos y asintió para ella misma con los ojos cerrados, como si aprobara sus propias ideas – Ya sabía yo que tenías aspecto de princesa – se cruzó en el camino de la morena, haciendo que parase, y se inclinó ante ella – Oh, princesa de Odaiba, ¿tiene algún deseo concreto? ¿Un príncipe, quizás? – levantó la vista y rió.

Kari no estaba de humor como para tener otro novio, o siquiera acercarse a un chico, aún estando saliendo con Andrew, fingiendo amor en un intento de olvido, por lo que se limitaba tan solo a reír tímidamente.

Finalmente, llegaron a una zona cercana a la playa y al puerto repleta de bares llenos de gente que tomaba un helado observando el bello mar desde uno de los lugares más transitados de la ciudad. El cielo parecía un cuadro, pintado sobre un lienzo blanco, y del cual aún se podían ver algunos rincones, a los que la gente llamaba nubes.

Las dos chicas, sin prisa alguna, se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas libres y pidieron unos granizados que les trajeron en seguida. Haruka sonrió más dulcemente a la morena y le tendió una nota.

-Kimiko me pidió que te la diera, estaba muy triste, aunque no quiso contarme el porqué. Lleva semanas sin salir, encerrada en su casa, y sus padres y su novio Souta están muy preocupados… - estuvo unos segundos en silencio en los que la morena cogió la nota entre sus manos con delicadeza - ¿Sabes algo? – Kari negó rápidamente, y Haru la miró de arriba abajo sin creérselo del todo, pero se limitó a suspirar – Tú también estás muy rara, apenas has hablado, y estás muy… ¿triste? – dijo confundida ante sus palabras, las cuales dijo casi inconscientemente. Su común sonrisa pasó a una cara de preocupación y acercó su rostro a la otra - ¿Qué ha pasado? – La morena bajó la mirada, y Haruka suspiró rendida – Sea lo que sea, si necesitas mi ayuda, solo dilo.

Unos pasos llevaron la mente de Hikari a otro lugar, nada más darse la vuelta, lo vio: ahí estaba Andrew, con su grupito de amigos que se acercaba a las dos chicas. Haruka se arregló el pelo en un acto reflejo, y sonrió dulcemente con una mirada decidida.

El moreno, el cual se hallaba al frente de los demás fijó su mirada en Kari, y con sus grandes ojos marrones casi negros, miró a Haruka durante un corto periodo de tiempo.

-Hola mi pequeña luz… - Andrew besó a Hikari, y la otra se quedó con los ojos como platos de la sorpresa.

-¿Desde cuándo…? – rió – Vaya Kari, como ligas, y no me dices nada, ¿eh? – le sonrió y miró a Andrew con cara de desprecio, desde que lo vio acercándose a ellas, no le dio ninguna buena vibración. Ante el gesto de la pelirroja, el chico respondió de igual manera – Bueno… - susurró para ella de forma un poco seca.

-Haruka, este es Andrew, mi novio – los presentó la morena.

-Encantada… Supongo… - miró a su amiga con una dulce sonrisa – Bueno Hikari, ¿nos vamos?

La nombrada asintió y se despidió del chico con otro beso.

-Toma – le dijo dándole una nota en la mano – léelo y mañana me dices cuál es tu respuesta, te he echado de menos...

La cogió por la cintura y la acercó a él, cosa a la que Kari respondió movimiento brusco de cabeza hacia un lado e intentó librarse de sus brazos. Haruka sonrió. "_Chica lista"_ – pensó mientras los veía todavía abrazados. El chico de ojos oscuros bajó la mirada y soltó a la quinceañera con cierta rabia en la mirada. Entonces, y la chica suspiró, y sin cruzar palabra alguna de despedida, siguió a su amiga, la cual parecía más feliz de lo normal.

-No sé cómo estás con él, creo que es alguien que vive tras una máscara… Yo que tú lo dejaba, no sé cómo te has enamorado de una cosa así.

-Ni yo – dijo por fin la morena después de bastante sin hablar.

Haruka la miró confundida.

-¿Eso significa que no te gusta? – sonrió esperanzada. Ella solo quería lo mejor para su amiga.

Hikari se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé.

-Y dale. ¿Dónde narices está la Kari que yo conozco? – la cogió por los hombros y comenzó a agitarla - ¡Tráeme de vuelta a mi querida amiga Kari! ¡Yo quiero a Kari! – exclamaba – Sea lo que sea quien te ha hecho estar así, no merece la pena.

-Quizás tienes razón, pero cuesta menos decirlo que hacerlo.

Haruka suspiró sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por su querida amiga, la cual era para ella una hermana pequeña desde que se conocieron. La miró preocupada, pero decidió que quizás el recordar le hacía más daño, por lo que se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino hacia cualquier lugar donde hubiera algo que la distrajera, y así, caminando sin cesar entre calles muy transitadas, pasó el día.

**En el Sunmo de la Noche…**

Mimí se acercó a la mesa en la que todas estaban reunidas con una bandeja con un total de cuatro tazas de té. Le dio una a cada una de las presentes, y tras dejar unas cuantas cosas en la cocina, se sentó alrededor de la misma mesa, un poco preocupada.

Sora apretó la taza entre sus manos sin usar mucha fuerza.

-Entonces… Era verdad… - dijo en un susurro imperceptible casi hasta para ella refiriéndose a lo que le había dicho Tai anteriormente – Hay un final en la leyenda que nadie sabe…

-Uno debe morir – dijo Yolei secamente intentando contener algunas lágrimas.

Cho asintió tras beber un poco de té.

-Y lo peor es que si no lo hace…

-Adiós mundo – interrumpió Mimí – Pero, ¿por qué? – dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa. No tenía sed – Entonces, esa extraña sensación, ¿era que el mundo se iba a acabar? – posó una de sus manos en su corazón. Durante días había tenido una extraña sensación a la que no atribuía a algo conocido – Es tan malo, tanto sufrimiento… Que esa sensación se volvió algo desconocido para mí.

-Un dios, o Sol, o Luna, debe morir – Cho volvió a beber té – Todo esto lo descubrí gracias a los libros que Yolei me llevó al santuario que investigaba en África – le dedicó una dulce sonrisa – Te agradezco que guardaras el secreto.

Todas miraron a la pelilila que se sonrojó y colocó bien sus gafas.

-Entonces aquella bajada de tensión… - comenzó a decir Mimí en voz baja - ¿Estuviste en África?

-Sí, estuve allí justo antes de que ese continente se partiera también en dos.

-En tres – corrigió Cho tranquilamente a pesar de su preocupación.

Sora levantó la mirada asustada al escuchar la puerta principal y miró a todas partes nerviosa. Yolei le puso una mano en el hombro y le sonrió para que se relajara. Tras esto, la pelilila miró el reloj; habían pasado todo el día hablando, y ya casi era la hora. Suspiró y se levantó con la cabeza agachada y las dos manos sobre la mesa, provocando que su cabello lila ocultara por completo su rostro, las miró a todas con una dulce sonrisa y fue a cambiarse, a lo que las demás la siguieron.

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el capítulo que menos me gusta ._. *Empieza a escuchar la canción de Rihanna, Stay*<strong>

**Bueno, espero que me dejeis un review:3**

**I want you to revieeew (8)**

**Lo sé, lo sé, ya paso xD**

**Sayonara~ Y gracias por leer el fic de esta cría que en nada cumple los 14 y que se va a quedar sin ordenador durante un mes y medio TT-TT**

_Importancia de la última frase: Voy a tardar lo mío en escribir el próximo capítulo sin ordenador xD_


	13. Lluvia

**Últimamente todos me quedan cortos...*-* Aunque por falta de inspiración no será xD Estoy rebosante de ideas ~(*-*)~ **

**Este me ha quedado corto porque quería terminarlo hoy y he empezado a escribirlo hace como una hora y media ._. Peeeeeeero por lo menos he tardado un mes menos de lo que pensaba :D Mi portatil ya está bien y tengo un añito más, wee^^ Ya son 14 :D Llevo desde el 2012 con el fic, ya cada vez queda menos D: ¡No...! D: Aunque después de un año... ._. xD Todo se acaba :(**

**Bueno, os recomiendo leer a partir de cuando Kari se levanta de la mesa para ir a su cuarto hasta donde aparecen Matt y Tai con la cancion Demons de Imagine Dragons*-* Es por el ritmo, haciendolo así, lloré TT-TT**

**Disfrutad;)**

* * *

><p>Hikari cruzó el humbral de la puerta al día siguiente, con una sonrisa nueva, y se sentó junto a las demás.<p>

Por la ventana del comedor entraban unos pocos rayos de luz que tejían sobre la mesa una telaraña de luz brillante, parecida al oro. Mimí apartó del todo aquel trozo de tela colgado frente a la ventana y observó una gran nube de lluvia a lo lejos que se aproximaba hacia allí. Sonrió para sus adentros; no es que fuera una alocada fan de la lluvia, ni que le gustara parecerse al rey León con la humedad que había justo después, pero después de pasarse meses sin ver una sola gota de lluvia por aquella zona de Japón, no venía mal algún que otro chaparrón.

Sora apareció en pijama y con la bata azul casi blanco, corta por las rodillas, abierta y sin atar, por la puerta de la cocina. Llevaba una galleta en una mano medio mordida y un vaso de leche en la otra. Se sentó frente a Cho con una sonrisa, y dejó las dos cosas que llevaba en las manos sobre la mesa. Acto seguido, se inclinó hacia delante para alcanzar algunos dulces que la anciana había llevado con ella, pero ésta, se los puso más lejos. La pelirroja se levantó un poco de la silla y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar uno, Yolei pasó cogiendo el plato y llevándoselo al sofá.

-¡Eh! – se quejó Sora -. Yo quería uno.

La pelilila se encogió de hombros, demostrando que eso no le importaba lo más mínimo, y Cho sonrió mirando su taza de café.

-Es mejor así, desde anoche no has parado de comer dulces y más dulces – dijo la anciana.

Mimí apartó la vista de la lejana nube y las miró a todas, finalmente se sentó junto a Yolei y comenzó a comer con ella, a pesar de la mala cara que la otra le ponía. Sora se encogió de hombros y se puso seria. Kari le sonrió ampliamente.

-Por fin te veo sonreír – dijo Mimí al tiempo que tenía un mal presentimiento. Bajó la mirada y susurró – _Menos de un mes, puede que menos de una semana. _ – Cho lo escuchó con claridad y se mordió el labio superior. Quedaba menos de lo que esperaba.

-Bueno, salir ayer con Haruka me ha devuelto el ánimo – sonrió y miró el reloj.

Era bastante temprano en comparación a la hora a la que siempre se levantaba y, a pesar de ello, no tenía sueño. Ni hambre.

-Eso es algo bueno – dijo la pelirroja – Ya sé que no te acordarás de ella, pero esta es la tía Cho. Bueno, en realidad es la tía de la madre de Mimí, pero es como nuestra tía, o como nuestra madre incluso. Pertenece a nuestro Sunmo.

-¿A nuestro… Sunmo? – preguntó un poco confundida la pequeña.

-Sí. Se fue antes de que nuestros padres nacieran porque no podía seguir patrullando a conocer mundo. Pero no la subestimes, es la persona más rápida que jamás habrás conocido: sus movimientos rozan la velocidad de la luz. Créeme.

Kari sonrió, sin creérselo del todo, pero ella ya sabía que dentro de los Sunmos las apariencias engañan. Un ejemplo es TK, aquel que la había estado engañando durante dos largos años, aunque debía de admitir que había sido los mejores de su vida.

Entonces, recordó lo de las notas.

-Ahora vuelvo, tengo que ir un momento a mi cuarto – dijo apresuradamente mientras se levantaba.

Tenía muy claro que no iba a abrir la de Kimiko, por nada del mundo. No quería saber absolutamente nada de aquella que una vez fue su mejor amiga, y la cual había sido una de las que provocó que su corazón se rompiera igual que una figurita de cristal se rompe y cae al suelo, dejando miles de trozos. Imposible de recomponer.

Entró a su habitación y cogió una de las notas que había sobre la mesa, sin mirar cual de las dos era, y se tiró sobre la cama, cuyos muelles sonaron mientras el delicado cuerpo de la chica se movía sobre el colchón.

Abrió el trozo de papel con cuidado y comenzó a leer:

_"Kari, sé que has estado esquivándome estas últimas semanas, sé que no me has contestado a las llamadas. Lo sé todo. Hasta incluso aquello que tú no sabes, pero que deberías saber._

_Seguramente no hayas querido leer esto al saber que lo escribí yo, pero debes creer que lo hago por tu bien, porque eres mi mejor amiga y porque quiero que seas feliz y sonrías igual que cuando éramos pequeñas._

_Para empezar, siento lo de TK. Te juro que de verdad no sabía que era él… Llevo años sin verlo, a decir verdad, solo lo vi aquella vez que fuimos al cine. Ya sabes que luego, empecé a quedar con Suota y tal… Pero eso es otra historia que ya conoces de tantas veces que te he contado._

_A decir verdad, no lo besé porque me gustara ni nada… Si no porque me contrataron. Sabes a la perfección lo mal que lo está pasando mi familia: mi padre ha muerto, mi madre trabaja día y noche para poder pagar el alquiler… Y aún así, lo más seguro es que el dueño nos eche en menos de un mes…_

_Bueno, cuando Andrew me dijo que lo hiciera y el precio, no lo pensé dos veces y acepté. Y ahora me arrepiento. Solo hice mi trabajo, cuando te vi no supe que hacer, aunque Takeru echó a correr detrás de ti. Él te quiere, y lo vas a perder, por mi culpa…_

_Tras esto, volvimos a vernos y yo le conté todo esto. Entonces él me confesó que había recibido una beca para ir a estudiar a Londres, la misma que te ofrecieron el año pasado y que rechazaste. Él, sin embargo, ha aceptado. Se va mañana. Coge el tren para ir a Tokio a la una del medio día._

_Corre, y ve a por él._

_Volved a ser felices, él te quiere más que a nada. No lo desaproveches, es un buen chico._

_Te quiere, Kimiko."_

Cuando la chica apartó la vista de las letras del papel, su mirada se convirtió en una mirada de odio hacia Andrew. Dio un puñetazo en la cama y ahogó un grito de las ganas que tenía de pegar a ese trozo de carne con patas y con cerebro de guisante.

Aunque eso ahora no era lo más importante; el tren de TK salía en quince minutos.

Se levantó de golpe y tiró el trozo de papel, el cual no era tan pequeño como parecía al estar tan plegado, sobre el suelo, quedando éste debajo de la cama.

Abrió su armario y sacó una camiseta ancha y larga blanca, unos pantalones cortos negros y una rebeca larga del mismo color. Se lo puso todo a la velocidad de la luz, y tras ponerse unas sabrinas negras, salió corriendo por la puerta sin decir nada, por lo que las demás se quedaron confundidas al no conocer la razón de tan repentina salida.

Kari corrió calle abajo, y mientras se aproximaba a la ciudad, comenzó a llover. Al llegar, se metió por las calles de la ciudad, por las cuales la gente corría hacía sus casas, dificultando el paso de la morena. Kari era el centro de todas las miradas, no solo porque se abría paso rápidamente entre tantas personas desesperadamente, si no porque por sus mejillas corrían unas lágrimas de desesperación que no podía retener más. Haberlo hecho durante dos semanas ya era un logro.

Ella le quería.

Él la quería.

Tan solo sobraba Andrew en aquella historia perfecta.

Se limpió las mejillas con la manga de la rebeca y sonrió ante los cientos de recuerdos que volvieron a su mente sucedidos esos dos últimos años. ¿Quién no ha sonreído tontamente al hacerlo?

Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, de tal manera que pensaba que se le iba a salir: un latido constante.

Mientras las gotas de lluvia resbalaban por su piel, y casi sin darse cuenta, llegó a la estación del tren. Miró la hora: la una y diez minutos.

Llegaba tarde.

La estación estaba vacía, el tren acababa de marchar, y con él, TK. Se colocó las manos en la boca mientras seguía llorando, dejando salir todo aquello que había permanecido dentro de ella todo el tiempo: las ganas de volver a verlo, de abrazarlo.

-_Lo siento…_ - susurró – _Fui una estúpida, debí escucharte…_

Abrió los ojos y observó de nuevo todo el lugar.

Metió las manos en las mangas y se cruzó de brazos. Se acercó a las puertas correderas de cristal, y cuando se encontraba a unos pasos de ellas, éstas se abrieron haciendo ruido. Salió y sintió el tacto de nuevo de la lluvia sobre su piel. Miró hacia arriba, y sintió ganas de gritar.

Anduvo unos pasos, escuchando el sonido de sus pies al tocar el agua, y agachó la mirada, incapaz de mirar un futuro si él no estaba.

**En otro lado de la ciudad…**

-Takeru ya debe de haber cogido el tren hace rato… Espero que le vaya bien y que sepa aprovechar esta gran oportunidad.

Tai asintió ante las palabras de Matt muy poco convencido. Observó el manto de agua ante él y se sentó en el techo.

-Deberíamos volver a casa, los días de lluvia nunca atacan – sugirió el moreno.

-Tienes razón… - el rubio peinó su pelo con una mano y miró hacia arriba sintiendo la lluvia caer por su rostro. Bajó la mirada y observó a Taichi - ¿Volvemos?

-Volvamos.

El moreno se levantó del techo y saltó hasta el suelo, cayendo de cuclillas, y esperó a que el otro le siguiera. Al ver que tardaba demasiado, hizo un chasquido con la lengua un poco molesto y se dispuso a subir de nuevo saltando hacia un balcón, cuando de repente un teléfono móvil cayó del tejado abajo, y el grito de Matt se escuchó:

-¡Tai! ¡Ayuda!

* * *

><p><strong>Según mi madre me gusta confundir a los lectores BUAHAHHAHAHA', soy mala :3<strong>

**¿Qué pasará? ¡Tán, tán, tááááán! Ya se verá :D**

**Acordaos de dejar un review :3**

**Besos, abrazos y tal y cual:D Nos leemos :)**


	14. Aeropuerto

**Y diréis "¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!", y yo diré: "Lo sé". Y vosotros diréis: "¡Pero estás en vacaciones!"._. Okno, quizás no pase así xDD. Bueno, siento muchísimo la tardanza (dos meses u_ú, es para matarme), pero estuvimos en un piso que alquilamos en la playa desde el principio de verano... Y allí no había internet xD Y a parte estoy teniendo algunos problemas de salud que me quitan muchísimo tiempo para hacer las cosas que me gustaría hacer y bla bla blá.**

**Ya sé que el capítulo es corto... Pero llevo días escribiendo en cuanto tenía un hueco libre, y ahora mismo son las 3 de la mañana... Y mañana madrugo D: Y por si fuera poco dentro de nada me voy de viaje xD**

**Bueno, no quiero aburriros con mi vida, aquí el capítulo:33**

**Disfrutad ;)**

* * *

><p>Yolei pulsó el botón de "<em>play<em>" y se puso sus cascos, olvidándose del mundo que la rodeaba y que todos y cada uno de los días, durante las veinticuatro horas le recordaba que en sus manos se hallaban vidas, y que no podía hacer nada. Ni ella ni nadie.

Miró por la ventana de su habitación; continuaba lloviendo.

Subió el volumen de la música y abrió una ventana del ordenador, comenzando a escribir la historia que empezó hacía años, pero que borraba cada dos por tres. Suspiró y dio un pequeño golpe sobre el escritorio por el sentimiento que inundó su corazón, algo parecido a impotencia y desesperación. Algo le presionaba el pecho y le impedía respirar.

Levantó la mirada y la clavó en algún punto entre la pared y el techo, quedándose así unos segundos. Dio unos pequeños golpes con un bolígrafo que se hallaba por ahí tirado sobre la madera y se hizo hacia atrás, levantando las dos patas delanteras de la silla.

Alguien abrió la puerta de repente, y la pelilia cayó al suelo produciendo un golpe seco.

-¡Yolei! – exclamó la persona que había abierto la puerta.

La mencionada rió por lo bajo y rodó por el suelo, haciendo que los cascos se desenchufaran, y que la canción "_Heart Attack_" de Demi Lovato comenzase a sonar por toda la casa. Sora se quedó mirándola con cara rara, hasta que finalmente, la pelilila se tendió en el suelo como un pulpo y suspiró.

-Tengo miedo – soltó de golpe -. No sabemos qué pasará.

La mayor se acercó al ordenador y apagó la música. Después, le devolvió su mirada a la otra y se sentó junto a su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, ocupando casi media habitación. Mimí le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Bueno, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Queramos o no.

La pelirrosa se levantó de golpe y salió al pasillo con una sonrisa en la cara. Miró unos segundos el interior y se preparó para echar a correr. Yolei se levantó a la misma velocidad y cogió un cojín que había justo al lado.

-¡Eso no me tranquiliza! – y le tiró el cojín.

Mimí corrió hasta la puerta del comedor y se metió dentro. Fue entonces, cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente y unos pasos pesados y lentos se adentraron en el pasillo. Sora salió del baño envuelta por completo en una toalla y miró a la recién llegada, calada de pies a cabeza, con los ojos rojos de llorar. La pelirroja se acercó con paso acelerado a donde Kari se hallaba, y nada más con el contacto de las manos de Sora, la pequeña Yagami, ya no tan pequeña, cayó al suelo derrotada por la vida, por el amor…

-¡Kari! – exclamó la pelirroja sin soltarla – ¿Estás bien, Kari?

Todas acudieron al grito de la chica. Yolei salió lo más veloz que pudo de su habitación, y sin darse cuenta tropezó con el cojín y cayó al suelo, aunque cuando vio a Kari, el golpe fue lo que menos le importó.

-Me temo lo peor… - susurró Cho mirando a la pelirrosa - ¿Qué pasará?

Ella negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que no presentía nada.

-Está triste, y mucho. Creo que le han roto el corazón… Pero no estoy segura – dijo Sora.

La anciana negó con la cabeza y suspiró fuertemente. Toda la esperanza que poseía, la cual había depositado en Kari, había desaparecido por completo con aquellas palabras. Puso sus manos en su espalda y se agachó para mirar a Hikari de cerca, la cual lloraba en el cuello de Sora. La pequeña miró a Cho tristemente, y la anciana le dedicó una sonrisa con el mismo sentimiento de tristeza.

La chica de ojos caramelo se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas y se encerró en su habitación con una rapidez impresionante. Las demás, se quedaron en el pasillo en silencio, sin cruzar palabra, observando la puerta que la más pequeña del Sunmo de la Noche había cerrado con tanta fuerza.

Cho se levantó lentamente y los pliegues de su ropa de fueron deshaciendo uno a uno, realizando un sonido al rozarse las telas unas con otras.

Estuvieron así unos segundos, hasta que Cho habló:

-Esta noche vamos a hacer una visita al Sunmo del Día.

**Tai y Matt…**

-No esperaba que nos atacara una cosa de esas ahí en medio… Era algo que no me esperaba – dijo el rubio bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Ya, ya – contestó el moreno sentándose en un banco del parque -, eso lo dices porque te tuve que ayudar y no pudiste tú con él.

Matt se sentó junto a él y volvió a beber agua, dejando sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas. Un grupo de chicas de la edad de su hermano le echaron unas miraditas, y él las observó fríamente, como si no tuviese sentimientos.

-¿Te has dado cuenta de que ahora hay más gárgolas? Y encima lo que ha pasado con esos dos continentes… - Soltó el ojiazul de repente.

Tai tosió un poco por la impresión y apoyó su espalda en el respaldo del banco.

Suspiró.

-Ni idea – mintió.

Matt bufó y volvió a beber agua, y en ese mismo instante, una imagen de Mimí le vino a la cabeza. Sonrió para sí y tiró la botella de agua al otro.

-¡Ey! – Se quejó Taichi.

-No te quejes que ahora estás fresquito.

El moreno le dio un golpe en el brazo a modo de broma y rio.

**Mientras tanto, TK…**

El rubio asió el paraguas como pudo con el codo del brazo derecho y buscó entre los bolsillos de las maletas el pasaporte para que le dejasen subir al avión. Había estado horas en el tren que le llevaría al aeropuerto, y ahora, el no encontrar el pasaporte para salir del país, le estaba poniendo los nervios a flor de piel.

-Disculpe, pero hay más pasajeros que quieren subir… Apártese de la cola y cuando lo encuentre me avisa – el chico miró a la azafata que le hablaba amablemente, aunque de alguna manera se podía notar un poco de enfado y desesperación tras tanto tiempo esperando a que él encontrase de una vez por todas lo que buscaba.

Takeru asintió y miró a su alrededor. Todos eran turistas enfadados.

Se apartó de la cola y comenzó a buscar sentado tranquilamente en un banco, aprovechando también para guardar el paraguas, cosa que no había tenido oportunidad de hacer anteriormente por las prisas. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y al notar unas hojas pegadas unas a otras, se alegró enormemente.

Sacó dichos papeles y los observó todos con detenimiento, uno a uno.

Eran fotos, de Kari y de él.

El corazón se le hizo pedazos en menos de un segundo, y sintió unas ganas terribles de llorar. Observó el lugar decididamente y apretó las fotos contra su pecho. Algo parecía llamarlo desde algún lugar, pero desechó la idea que en algún momento había pasado por su mente de forma fugaz: volver.

Volvió a guardar las fotografías y se levantó del asiento para buscar un teléfono y llamar a su hermano por si se había dejado el pasaporte en casa.

Buscó un teléfono en el interior del aeropuerto, pero no encontró ninguno.

_"Vu-vuelve…"_

El chico se volvió cuando le pareció haber escuchado una voz débil pero acogedora, posiblemente de un hombre joven.

_"Vuelve con… Con ella"_

El corazón se le paró en ese mismo instante, pero luego comenzó a latir con más fuerza de lo normal. Estaba seguro de que no se lo había imaginado y de que esa voz se dirigía a él, por lo que cogió sus maletas color azabache y se dirigió a la puerta bajo la atenta mirada de la azafata de antes, que parecía confundida.

Traspasó las puertas y miró a ambos lados, dirigiéndose finalmente al lado por el que había llegado allí.

Justo en ese instante pasó por enfrente de una tienda de electrónica que poseía todo un escaparate lleno de televisiones encendidas, todas en el mismo canal.

-Mañana por la noche se producirá una alineación del Sol, la Tierra y la Luna, provocando un eclipse lunar completo que será visible desde Japón…

Eso fue lo único que logró escuchar.

* * *

><p><strong>Interrrrrrresante, ¿eh? xD Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo. Posiblemente hayan dos o tres más y la cosa finalice...*-* Estoy pensando en una segunda parte de este fic, pero quiero terminar este y estar un poco apartada de este mundillo que tanto amo por algunas razones:)<strong>

**Dejad un review:33**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	15. Visita

Kari miró el reloj de la plaza central de la ciudad y aceleró el paso. Andrew debía de estar a punto de salir a su entrenamiento de baloncesto. Algunos transeúntes se quedaron mirándola al reconocer a la chica que esa misma mañana había cruzado aquellas mismas calles empujando sin miramientos, claramente desesperada. Hikari Yagami, los ignoraba.

Pasó por frente a la cafetería "_The Golden Tears_", que llevaba cerrada desde que Andrew se fue del país, pues pertenecía a sus abuelos, y se dio permiso para observar un rato el exterior de aquella cafetería, que aunque lo que fueses a hacer fuese algo imprescindible para el mundo, no podías evitar quedarte mirando por su gran hermosura. La puerta de entrada era enorme, casi tan grande como las dos plantas que componían el pequeño edificio, y las ventanas estaban enmarcadas en madera, realzando el color amarillento de sus paredes decoradas en color oro. El interior era como un auténtico palacio.

Se acercó y tocó una de las ventanas, limpiando el polvo y miró el interior: todo estaba intacto. Empujó con un poco de fuerza y la ventana se abrió con bastante facilidad.

-¿Intentas robar?

La morena se sobresaltó y notó como alguien la agarraba por los hombros y la obligaba a darse la vuelta. Al ver aquel rostro, Hikari le soltó una gran bofetada, recibiendo la atención de todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Andrew se hizo un par de pasos hacia atrás y tocó su mejilla con delicadeza. Observó a la chica como si no la conociese y se temió lo peor. Se intentó acercar a ella, pero la de ojos caramelo le dio una patada en el estómago. El chico se quedó atónito, observándola mientras se alejaba paso a paso de ella.

Realmente no la conocía.

Un hombre se aproximó y asió a Kari de un brazo.

-Será mejor que lo dejes… No sé si sabes que es… - comenzó a decirle.

-Claro que sé quién es, y también sé lo que ha hecho – interrumpió ella con furia.

Se soltó con un movimiento brusco y se alejó, conocedora de que si se quedaba un segundo más explotaría de verdad. Sin mirar entró a una de las muchas calles que partían de aquella gran plaza, y casualmente, una de las menos transitadas por las pocas casas y por los muchos animalillos que en ella vivían.

Anduvo durante casi media hora, sin pensar en nada más que en llorar y en destruir a Andrew, hasta que llegó a una cuesta: la cuesta que subía al mirador, en lo alto de la montaña. Frenó en seco sin saber muy bien si dar la vuelta o seguir.

"Qué más da, no puedo perder nada, ya lo he perdido todo" – pensó.

Y subió.

-¡SORA! – gritó Mimí - ¡SORA! ¡S-O-R-A! ¡VEN O METO TUS FLORES EN VINAGRE!

-¡Voy, voy! – dijo la pelirroja.

Cho estaba en la puerta con las manos cruzadas por delante, vestida con un vestido largo y negro. Yolei estaba a su lado, y Mimí ya estaba fuera. La luz de la luna entraba por la puerta abierta, aunque las nubes de la fuerte lluvia de esa mañana continuaban en el cielo, por lo que muchas estrellas eran imposibles de ver.

-¿Ha vuelto Kari? – preguntó Sora al acercarse a ellas.

Cho negó con la cabeza.

-Estoy segura de que está bien – contestó la anciana a la cara de preocupación de la pelirroja.

Ésta suspiró y se colocó una pinza en el pelo para que no le molestase. Mimí se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho y se aproximó hasta el muro gris que rodeaba toda la casa, incluyendo el jardín delantero y el trasero. Apoyó la cabeza en él y Yolei se acercó:

-¿Ocurre algo?

Mimí negó con la cabeza.

-Es solo que… Esta sensación me está matando, no puedo más. Se ha apoderado de mi mente y mi corazón… Ni siquiera puedo llegar a pensar con claridad.

-Tranquila – le dijo su amiga pelilia -. Esto es casi el final.

-Espero que no sea el final del mundo…

Yolei hizo una mueca de decepción. Era el final, sí, pero, ¿de qué? Buena pregunta. Sin embargo, ambas rieron.

Cuando Sora y Cho salieron de la casa, empezaron a bajar la cuesta que las llevaría hasta la ciudad propiamente dicha. La Luna las observaba a todas dirigirse a su destino y las acompañaba, como una chica más.

Cuando finalmente se hallaron justo delante de la casa, Cho les hizo una señal para que se mantuviesen atrás mientras ella se dirigía a la puerta. Dio un par de pasos y tocó la puerta. Todas detrás la miraban asustadas, aunque preparadas para un posible ataque.

Izzy abrió.

Nada más verlas se quedó parado. No se esperaba que fuesen ellas, y no sabía como reaccionar. Antes de que dijese algo, la anciana soltó de sopetón:

-Venimos a hablar.

El chico cerró la puerta sin decir nada y se escucharon sus pasos apresurados perderse entre el silencio que reinaba en el interior de aquella casa. Lo más seguro era que todos los inquilinos durmiesen en aquellos mismos momentos, pero no importaba. Debían hablar.

Minutos después abrió Matt, el cual posó sus ojos apenas unos segundos en Mimí. Después miró al resto.

La luz de la Luna era lo único gracias a lo que podían verse las caras los unos a los otros.

-¿Qué queréis? – preguntó cortantemente.

-Ya se lo dije a tu amigo.

-¿Tía Cho…? – Yamatto se quedó sin habla.

-La misma. Veo que has logrado reconocerme, Matt.

Detrás del rubio se asomó Tai, que las observó todas una a una, percatándose a la primera de la falta de su hermana. Prefirió no preguntar sobre ella.

-Pasad – dijo el moreno.

El rubio abrió la puerta del todo, un poco disconforme. Ambos estaban en pijama y totalmente despeinados. Joe apareció de fondo.

-¿Dónde está TK?

Ante la pregunta de Cho el hermano mayor de la pequeña Yagami la miró. Estaba claro que ella también lo sabía. Se alejó unos pasos de ellas y les señaló el final del pasillo, donde seguramente se encontraba el gran salón, situado justo en el centro de la casa.

Se sentaron todos alrededor de una pequeña mesa, que serviría para separar ambos bandos, y Sorase colocó delante de todas las chicas de su Sunmo, al igual que hizo Joe. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada de odio y colocaron sus manos sobre la mesa, con la palma abierta y boca abajo, en muestra de que no se atacarían los unos a los otros durante su charla.

Ken apareció por el fondo, y, sorprendido, se colocó detrás de Matt.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano, Matt? – volvió a preguntar la anciana.

El alulido titubeó. ¿A ella qué le importaba?

-En el extranjero.

Mimí se llevó una mano a la boca y se levantó de sopetón.

-¿¡Qué!? – exclamó.

-Eh, te relajas – dijo Joe un poco molesto.

Yolei le dirigió una mirada asesina. Lo odiaba con toda su alma.

-No sabéis lo que habéis hecho… - comentó la pelirroja en voz baja.

Tai asintió cabizbajo. Estaban perdidos, y era por su culpa.

La noche siguió, sin prestar atención al tiempo. Cho y las demás contaron su historia, a la vez que Tai les daba la razón y los demás escuchaban, incrédulos. Simplemente no querían creerlo, ¿Kari y TK? ¿Los dos más pequeños de los Sunmos?

Increíble, pero cierto.

* * *

><p><strong>Konnichiwa minna~<strong>

**Siento la tardanza ^^" Pero yo SIEMPRE termino mis fics, por mucho que tarde. Y este, en mi ordenador, ya está terminado, por lo que no tardaré en subir el capítulo final, donde se descubren todos los misterios... Y quién es realmente cada uno :33 Emocionante, lo sé.**

**Dentro de dos días subiré el próximo cap, hasta entonces, sayo~**

Próximamente...

_Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, ambos, Sol y Luna, cobraron forma humana. Nadie lo creía, y nadie lo imaginaba. ¿Quién lo diría?_


	16. Eclipse

Había pasado un día desde su marcha, y, sin embargo, ya estaba bajando del tren para dirigirse de nuevo a casa. Había tenido que pasar toda la noche y casi el resto del día siguiente en la estación de tren por un problema en las vías, y durante este tiempo su teléfono móvil no había parado de sonar. Matt lo había llamado como cientos de veces, y TK supuso que sería para preguntarle si había llegado bien, por lo que decidió no contestar ya que se enfadaría si se enteraba de que había decidido dar la vuelta, y aún más por la razón: Kari.

El rubio salió de la estación y miró Odaiba. Tenía dos opciones: ir a casa y enfrentarse a la ira de su hermano o dar un par de vueltas por la ciudad que lo vio crecer mientras pensaba alguna excusa. Tras pensarlo unos segundos se decantó por la segunda y fue a perderse por algún lugar donde no llegase la luz del sol, cosa fácil, pues ya casi estaba anocheciendo.

Al bajar la acera su móvil comenzó a vibrar y al observar que era Yamatto, lo apagó.

Anduvo durante cuarenta y cinco minutos y se halló frente a la cuesta que subía al mirador. Allí era donde Hikari y él habían tenido su primera cita años atrás. Subió y se colocó justo en la barandilla, con la maleta al lado, y contempló su ciudad, perdiendo así la noción del tiempo y perdiéndose entre pensamientos.

**En el Sunmo del Día…**

-¿Cómo se lo decimos? – preguntó Yolei.

-No lo sé, pero debemos hacerlo – contestó Sora.

Kari escuchaba a sus amigas apoyada en la puerta de su habitación. La noche anterior había llegado tarde y se había encerrado en su cuarto, lugar del que no había salido desde entonces. Alguien tocó la puerta y la morena se apartó, dejándolas entrar. Se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella. Realmente no le importaba lo que le fuesen a contar, nada lo hacía ya. Cho entró la última y negó despacio con la cabeza, a modo de desaprobación de sus propias ideas.

La pelirroja se sentó junto a la más pequeña y agarró su mano, como intentando darle valor.

-Sabemos porque estás así – comenzó Mimí sin rodeos -. Es TK, el hermano pequeño de Matt, ¿verdad?

Kari se revolvió sobre sí misma al escuchar aquello y empezó a temblar. ¿Cómo lo habían descubierto? ¿Había sido Kimiko? Imposible. Aunque, tarde o temprano, sabía que sucedería.

Fue entonces cuando un gran golpe se escuchó fuera. Todas miraron por la ventana que daba al jardín trasero: el árbol milenario, orgullo de Sora, había caído al suelo como por arte de magia.

De lejos se escuchó la televisión encenderse, al igual que la radio y el equipo de música que Mimí y la pelirroja tenían en su habitación: todos los aparatos electrónicos se habían vuelto locos.

La morena y más pequeña tiró su teléfono móvil lejos, ya que le estaba dando unos calambres terribles.

Como una sucesión de hechos horrorosos, un terremoto sacudió la colina donde estaba la casa. Cho cayó al suelo, pero antes de que la pudiesen ver, salió de allí. Todas la siguieron como pudieron. Fuera descubrieron que la Luna comenzaba a ser tapada por la sombra de la Tierra, provocada por la alineación de la Luna, la Tierra y el Sol.

Otro terremoto y más árboles cayeron al suelo. Yolei se agarró a Mimí, y todas comenzaron a correr hacia el punto más alto de la ciudad: el mirador.

Kari no comprendía, solo las seguía mientras veía como todas las luces de la ciudad se volvían locas y los gritos de la gente asustada. Gárgolas bajaban desde el cielo a la velocidad del sonido y el sonido de la destrucción llenó el aire.

Justo cuando cruzaban una de las calles menos transitadas una de las paredes del edificio más antiguo cayó sobre ellas, aunque lo esquivaron velozmente. A pesar de eso, un trozo de piedra hirió a Sora en la cabeza, por suerte, solo le hizo un poco de sangre.

Continuaron corriendo y cuando Cho decidió acelerar, la perdieron de vista en apenas unos segundos. A ellas les costó más llegar a su destino aunque la sorpresa fue enorme al ver allí al rubio.

Kari dio un par de pasos hacia atrás nada más darse cuenta de quién era sin creérselo del todo. Las demás se alegraron, aunque aquel no era un buen momento.

Una gárgola fue derecha a Mimí, pero ésta se tiró al suelo y pasó por encima.

Takeru e Hikari se miraron. No sabían muy bien cómo reaccionar, por lo que se fueron acercando poco a poco al principio, para luego correr y fundirse en un abrazo. Se separaron y se observaron a los ojos.

Los del Sunmo del Día llegaron.

Matt observó a su hermano. ¿Era él?

-¡TK! – gritó.

El nombrado apartó con delicadeza a su amada.

-¿Qué está pasando? – fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta.

Una docena de gárgolas se abalanzaron sobre todos ellos y el viento pasó de una dulce brisa a un tornado que recogía a toda la ciudad.

-¡TK! ¡KARI! – exclamó fuertemente Cho justo antes de tener que enfrentarse ella sola a tres de los enemigos.

La más pequeña del Sunmo de la Noche agarró fuertemente la mano del rubio y corrieron hacia ella, pues sabían que era demasiado mayor como para poder defenderse. La morena cogió una piedra del suelo, y, con su tacto se convirtió en una gran espada muy afilada. Cogió carrerilla y se subió encima de una de las gárgolas. Los zapatos que llevaba en esos momentos y el fuerte viento la hacían resbalar de su espalda, pero clavando el arma entre la cabeza y la columna vertebral del monstruo, consiguió no caer y acabar con aquella cosa de un solo golpe.

Sora pasó al lado de la morena sujetando una daga con la boca y otra con una de las manos, yendo a por otra de aquellas enormes cosas que atacaban a la más anciana de todas. De un salto la pasó por encima y, con ambas dagas, lo hirió, aunque no lo suficiente. Tai remató con un golpe en la cabeza.

Ambos Sunmos luchaban juntos por primera vez en siglos.

-¡La Luna! – Ken señaló aquello que había nombrado y todos la miraron: había desaparecido por completo.

El viento cogió más fuerza y todos se agarraron a algo para evitar salir volando como la mayoría de las piedras, hojas e incluso animales. En la ciudad se incendiaron varios puntos, y por culpa del aire, aquellas llamas aparecidas de repente se extendieron rápidamente.

_El Sol, la Luna y aquella estrella han reencarnado._

Todos escucharon con claridad aquella frase venida de ningún lugar y se quedaron de piedra, a pesar de que ya conocían una parte.

-¿La estrella? – susurró Cho, preocupada.

Subiendo la colina, apareció Andrew.

-Sí, y aquí está – dijo contestando a la pregunta de la anciana.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – dijo Kari en voz alta.

Como empezó, el viento paró de golpe y una gran figura de una mujer de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones apareció en el cielo, y en el lado opuesto la de un hombre de pelo marrón y ojos azules.

Andrew llegó al mirador junto a todos y pudieron ver una tercera figura, justo detrás de él, de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color que el otro, solo que un poco más verdosos.

La figura de la mujer señaló a la del hombre moreno de forma acusatoria con lágrimas en los ojos.

-_Esta noche morirá uno de los dos –_ dijo con su voz fantasmal.

Andrew y la figura del tercer hombre sonrieron a la vez y de la misma manera. El otro, se limitó a sonreír.

Hikari sintió frío por todo su cuerpo y perdió la consciencia en el mismo instante en el que la gran figura femenina desaparecía.

Era ella, la reencarnación de la Luna.

TK avanzó hacia ella y le sucedió lo mismo.

Era él, la reencarnación del Sol.

Y fue allí, cuando bajo la atenta mirada de todos, ambos, Sol y Luna, cobraron forma humana.

TK avivó el fuego de la ciudad, trayéndolo a donde Kari estaba intentando herirla. Tai se lanzó sobre el chico para frenarlo, pero éste lo apartó sin dificultad, como si de una mosca se tratase. Mimí fue a ayudarlo, al igual que Joe.

Kari esquivó y consiguió detener la voluntad de la diosa unos segundos en los que gritó el nombre del rubio, que siguió atacándola como si no lo hubiese oído, como si él ya no existiese. La hirió repetidas veces, dejándola en el suelo cuando la Luna consiguió apoderarse de ella de nuevo.

-¡TK! ¡PARA! – exclamó Sora al ver el cuerpo de su amiga caer al suelo - ¡Matt! ¡Haz algo!

-¿¡Qué quieres que haga!? – Matt estaba preocupado por su hermano, pero no podía hacer nada, ya que era atacado repetidas veces por seres enviados para matarlo.

-¡Yo qué sé! ¡Es tu hermano!

Mimí y Yolei seguían luchando, al igual que el resto. Tai no podía soportar ver a los dos más pequeños luchar entre ellos, pero tampoco podía hacer nada.

Andrew reía en silencio.

Una luz se encendió en la cabeza de Tai y se giró hacia el que decía ser la reencarnación de la estrella.

-Renaciste – afirmó. Ken miró al moreno acercarse a aquel sujeto y prestó atención a sus palabras. Andrew asintió -. He estado años investigando desde que supe que mi hermana estaba metida en esto. Me cambié de Sunmo para encontrar una solución al problema. Leí miles de libros y uní piezas sueltas, pero nunca conté contigo. La estrella murió. – hizo una pausa -. O eso creía.

-Fue él entonces quien enviaba las gárgolas – añadió Cho – haciéndonos creer que lo hacía el dios del bando contario y prolongando la guerra.

Andrew permaneció callado.

-Luna y Sol se aman, pero tú les has hecho creer que el otro lo odia, por eso siguen así – Tai hizo un chasquido con la lengua -. Ahora uno debe morir.

Ken apareció por detrás de Andrew e intentó atacarlo, pero este lo esquivó. Aún así todos sabían que sería fácil luchar contra él gracias a su baja condición física.

_"El día que la Luna y el Sol se vean separados por la Tierra y, sin embargo, tengan ambos pies en ella, se avecinará el final de la guerra. Ambos cobrarán forma humana y lucharan hasta que algún dios muera."_

Esas líneas estaban grabadas en la mente de la pelirroja desde que Tai las había pronunciado aquel día en la cafetería, y si no recordaba mal, la estrella era un dios.

Kari y TK continuaban luchando mientras que el resto atacaba sin cesar a Andrew intentando herirlo, cosa que Joe consiguió. La reencarnación de la estrella cayó al suelo al recibir aquella herida en la pierna, momento que Yolei aprovechó. Con una flecha atravesó su pecho provocando la muerte del Dios, pero la pérdida de la consciencia del humano.

Cuando esto sucedió todas las gárgolas cayeron al suelo y Kari y TK miraron a su alrededor, viéndolas a todas caer, una a una. Después se miraron mutuamente para comprobar si el otro estaba vivo. Al ver que sí, ambos se sintieron como estúpidos y se dieron cuenta de que no había sido ninguno de los dos quien había atacado al otro.

Hikari dio un par de pasos hacia delante y habló sin abrir la boca:

-_Un Dios ha muerto_.

TK asintió.

_-Esto es el final._

Los dos sonrieron y volvieron a ser figuras en el cielo.

Los verdaderos Hikari y Takeru permanecieron inmóviles. No entendían demasiado bien la situación, pero estaban contentos de volverse a ver y de que todo volviese más o menos a la realidad. Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas y corrió hacia el rubio, fundiéndose en un abrazo y, posteriormente, en un beso.

Las figuras del cielo hicieron lo mismo y Sora y Tai cruzaron una mirada.

-¡Lo siento, TK! – dijo la pequeña de los Sunmos entre lágrimas.

-No sientas nada, ya todo terminó.

Todos se sentían aliviados como nunca antes se habían sentido y yo, por mi parte, me siento realmente afortunada de haber podido viajar quinientos años adelante para poder grabar esta historia en la piedra del templo.

Porque, después de todo, siempre estará la luz del final del camino y la esperanza que te llevó a ella.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ñeheeeeeeeeeeee w Konnichiwa minna~<strong>

**Como prometí hace dos días, aquí está el último capítulo. En mi opinión quedó raro, pero no sabía como arreglarlo xD Sin embargo, conseguí plasmar todo lo que quería.**

**He disfrutado mucho escribiendo este fic, y me ha alegrado siempre mucho leer los reviews de los lectores, y, aunque me pese, tengo que proclamar el final de este fic en este mismo capítulo.**

**He estado pensando en una segunda temporada... Pero no sé xD... Igual la hago :3 ¿Qué pensáis?**

****Aclaración del final: Si recordáis, Hikari tuvo un sueño en el que aparecían sus antepasados, y la chica deseó poder escribir el final de la guerra****

**Adiós y hasta la próxima :3 No olvidéis vuestro review. Muchos besos :333.**


	17. Epílogo

Kari sonrió al ver a sus hijos pequeños marchar de la mano de TK al colegio y cerró la puerta de la casa en la que residían.

Habían pasado años desde el final de aquella guerra, y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Takeru e Hikari se habían casado y habían tenido dos gemelos. El rubio se convirtió en un escritor famoso en todo el mundo. Escribió todas y cada una de las aventuras que había vivido mientras permaneció en el Sunmo del Día, y eso había gustado. La morena, por su parte, había tenido varios trabajos de profesora, peeo actualmente trabaja en la cafetería en la que trabajó con Sora muchos años atrás, pero ahora ella era la dueña.

Tai y Sora perdieron el contacto durante unos meses hasta que un día el chico, animado por su hermana, la llamó para una cita. La cosa no salió del todo bien, y a pesar de ello, se casaron y tuvieron un hijo. Ahora viven en el extranjero donde la pelirroja tiene su propia floristería y un blog muy famoso en la web, donde da consejos de jardinería. Tai es un gran empresario que ha tenido mucha suerte con su trabajo, pues es uno de los más famosos. Posee un negocio de telefonía móvil.

Luego están Matt y Mimí. Ambos se alegraron por el final de la guerra, pues habían sufrido mucho. Empezaron a quedar todas las tardes hasta que el hermano mayor de TK decidió pedirle salir. Ella contestó con un sí, y los dos trabajan en un programa de televisión: Matt como cámara y Mimí como cocinera. El rubio renunció a su sueño de ser astronauta para poder pasar más tiempo con su mujer y su hija de la misma edad que los gemelos de Kari y TK.

Yolei y Ken se encargan de cuidar los dos templos (el de la Luna y el Sol) que tras las novelas de Takaishi han pasado a recibie millones de visitas al año. Viven en la casa en la que Yolei había vivido toda su vida. Tienen dos hijos: una niña recié y un niño un año mayor que los gemelos.

Cho murió años después, o eso piensan, pues desapareció del mapa tres semanas después de lo sucedido.

Joe e Izzy trabajan juntos en un laboratorio, aunque cada uno se encarga de cosas diferentes. Izzy no está casado pero tiene una novia que conoció gracias Kari y Yolei, que se la presentaron en una cena en casa de los Takaishi años antes de que naciesen sus dos hijos. Por otro lado, Joe, sí lo está. Tiene tres hijos: un bebé, una niña pequeña y un adolescente.

Andrew estuvo meses en coma hasta que despertó y volvió al extranjero con sus padres. No se sabe nada más de él.

Davis sigue en busca de su alma gemela, aunque en el fondo sigue sintiendo algo por Kari a quien ya dio por perdida hace mucho. Es vecino de los Takaishi.

Todos los años, los del Sunmo del Día y el de la Noche hacen una fiesta, abriendo las viejas puertas de la casa en la que Hikari y TK se conocieron, para conmemorar el comienzo del final de una guerra.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey:3 Al final decidí hacer un epílogo cortito, para contar lo que pasó al final con todos ellos.<strong>

**Este se puede proclamar el final de la historia 3': En algún momento debía de suceder...**

**Bueno, lo he estado pensando ( lo de la segunda parte y tal) y no la voy a hacer. Voy a comenzar una historia totalmente distinta basada en este epílogo. Aunque sería una especie de continuación en la que este fic tendría alguna que otra influencia, pero para leer el otro no sería necesario leer antes este. No sé si me explico xD**

**Espero vuestros reviews :3 Sayo, nos leemos~**


End file.
